Vampiric Love
by Meandor711
Summary: Claire is an 145 year old vampire. her grand,grand grandson Chris get's her into Raccoon high. what will happen when she falls in love with a boy named Steve? Stopped writing on this, may make a rewrite but not sure yet.
1. Awakining

A Vampire Tale.

Chapter one: awakening.

Claire woke up when she heard knocking on her coffin door. She opened the door and saw Chris her grand, grand grandson. ''what do you want? It's still day.'' Chris shook his head ''don't you remember? You're going to school.'' Claire got up and started to protest '' I don't need to go to school! I'm 145 years old!'' Chris sighed '' maybe you are 145 years old but you still got the mind and the body of an 18 year old girl. So get up and get ready for school!'' Claire sighed and got out of her coffin '' I really want to bite you now.''

Claire Redfield was a vampire. She had been bit by one after giving birth to her only child Julia Redfield. Claire was married to the man named Ian Redfield. They where bout young when they got married. The first weeks of Claire's transformation were the hardest, she where about to drink Julia's blood but Ian stopped her. After this event happened a second time and her husband was kill while he was digging in the mines, she started to get worried. If she killed Julia she had not a reason to live, if she even was alive now.

At day she spent the time being whit Julia and doing small jobs, at night she went hunting for animals. If she didn't find one she found a drunk man or a loner to feast upon. When Julia was old enough Claire told her the truth. Julia had a hard time accepting the truth, but it made sense why she was away some nights. When Julia got married they had to tell her husband Jonathan Stuart there secret. He was shocked but accepting it easily. They only told there family and Claire moved from place to place so people in the village didn't notice that she didn't get any older. That had gone on and on for a 137 years now.

Claire puts on some cloths and went up stairs to the kitchen. She got a bottle of blood out of the fridge and puts it in the school bag Chris bought her. ''pink? Why pink?'' she asked Chris in an angry voice. Chris gulped, he knew if grandma got angry then she got really angry. ''most girls in your body age uses pink.'' She gave him a little 'hump' before heading to the car outside the house.

Claire jumps in Chris's jeep and waits for him to do the same. After locking the door Chris get's in the driver seat and starts the car. ''what's the name of the school we are going to?'' Claire asked in a calm tone. '' we are going to Raccoon high and when we are there I am your big brother and you're my little sister.'' he was waiting to get protest throw in his face but he just got an 'ok'

Chris parks at the parking lot and gets out of the car. ''some on little sis'' he said teasingly. Claire gave him an evil glare. She looked at the school. It had 3 floors and the boring colors of white and blue. ''this is going to be interesting'' Claire thought to herself.

AN: ok this is the start of a story in going to write. It's mostly going to be a Claire and Steve fanfic but I will get in other pairings too. Maybe a little drama at some point but let's wait and see what the future brings


	2. The System

A Vampire Tale.

Chapter 2: the system.

Chris and Claire walked to the school gates. '' how old are you?'' Claire asked in a bored tone.'' I'm 21. Why do you need to know?'' Claire let out a small giggle ''if I'm going to be your sister I should at least know you age, but aren't you too old to go at a high school?'' Chris pointed at the top of the gate. There it stood in big letters 'Raccoon high school and college'. ''I'm in my 3 year of college''

They walked into the schoolyard and Chris looked for someone or something. Claire saw that people where divided in different groups. She was about to go to a group of people dressed in black when Chris dragged her to a small group of people.

''hey guys!'' Chris yelled with a big smirk on his face. Claire noticed a brunette that shot up her head when she heard Chris's voice. ''Hey Chris!'' the group yelled back. '' who is that?'' a blond boy asked. ''Oh, this is my little sister Claire.'' Chris said in a cheerful voice. ''Hey'' Claire said in a shy tone. ''you never told us you had a sister'' another brunette said. '' As you all know my parents are divorced and they honestly split everything when that happened so mom took me and dad took Claire '' Chris answered fast. ''Claire let me intrudes our little 'gang'. This is Leon'' he said and pointed on the blond pretty boy. Leon was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans and had a little long hair. ''and this is Rebecca'' Chris said and pointed on the brunette that asked who Claire was. Rebecca had short brown hair and was wearing a green tank top and blue jeans. ''and last but not least, Jill.'' Chris said this in a more happy voice that he did on the two others. Jill was wearing a blue berretta a blue t-shirt and blue jeans. ''what's up with these people and jeans'' Claire thought to herself.

''why are there so many small groups? There is only one big one.'' Claire asked Chris and the others. ''you mean 'the System'' Chris corrected. ''in this school people don't like differences so people go in groups that have people how is most alike themselves. We are the only group in the school who don't care about differences, well maybe there is one more but they are just weird.'' Chris said and pointed at the group of people were wearing only black cloths. ''they usually stand in one corner all alone, people think there emo or Goth but no one actually know them. The sport freaks is either on some kind of sport area or in the middle of the schoolyard trying to get all the attention. The girls with the sport freaks are the cheerleaders, those two groups usually hang out together but sometimes they are the worst enemies in the world. These are the biggest groups in school but there are many more.'' Chris took a short break before continuing. '' we are one of the smallest groups at this school. People calls us the' jean lovers'. Even when we don't use jeans they call us the jean guys and girls. It's very frustrating actually and when you're with one group people never stop calling you emo or whatever the people think the group are. So now you are a jean girl.'' He ended the sentence with a smile. Claire giggled '' that cool, cause I love jeans!''

''so Claire how old are you?'' Leon asked. ''I'm 18, but I feel older.'' She answered. ''YAY, then I have someone to talk to in class!'' Rebecca cheered. Claire smiled at Rebecca '' how old are you guys?'' she asked. ''I'm 20 just started my second year in college.'' Leon said in a polite tone. '' you know how old I'm'' Rebecca said in her cheerful tone. '' and I'm the same age as your brother'' Jill said.

''Claire you're very pale'' Rebecca said.'' Are you sick?'' ''I'm ok, just need to spend more time in the sun'' Claire answered. ''are you sure? You look like a 145 year old body.'' Rebecca said. '' ok I need to drink blood before going to school'' Claire though to herself. '' ye people tell me that sometimes but I'm really ok. Don't worry about it.'' After saying that she added a smile to make it more trustworthy. Rebecca did not agree but didn't want to continue the discussion.

''Chris can I get my timetable?'' Claire asked fast before anyone else started to worry about her skin. Chris opened his backpack and got out her timetable ''here you go.'' He said and handed it to her. Claire took it and started to read it. ''Math in the first lesson? I hate math! It's so fucking boring!'' Claire said it in a very annoyed voice. ''I agree! At least with numbers! What's the point with all of those things?'' Rebecca said in the same tone as Claire. ''ye but you like to be in math because then you can look at Billy all the time'' Jill said in a teasing voice ''oh shut up!'' Rebecca said while hiding a blush on her face. Then the bell rang. ''we'll see you guy at lunch. Come on Claire you don't want Mr. Wesker angry.'' Rebecca said and grabbed Claire's wrist and started to run to the Classroom. Claire waved goodbye to the others and lets Rebecca drag her to the classroom.

''here we are'' Rebecca said. ''now we are about to enter Mr. Wesker's classroom. The classroom from hell as I like to call it'' then she opened the door and went in, Claire followed her. They got seats in at the back of the classroom. The pupils had to wait for Mr. Wesker as always. Suddenly a loud _BANG _and Wesker was inside. Wesker wore a black coat and black sunglasses. He had blonde hair that had been pushed back with gel to make him look more badass. ''ok class we got a new student in our class today and her name is Claire Redfield_. _Now stand up for a second so we can see you.'' He said everything in a commanding voice. Claire stood up and suddenly all the attention was on here. She fell unsecure when she got all the attention. ''ok you may sit down now. And everybody turn to page 144.'' Claire sat down faster than lightning and opened the book on the page she was order to open it on. She looked down in the book and though to herself ''this is going to be a long lesson.''


	3. As Red As Blood Type A

A Vampire Tale.

Chapter 3: As Red As Blood Type A.

Claire was sitting drawing random drawings in her notebook. Wesker gave them the questions on the blackboard. He wrote them down then he found a random student to answer it. now a boy with only black clothes and a hood covering his stood in front of the blackboard having a hard time to answer a really easy question. ''Come on kid, everyone should know the answer to this to this math problem.'' Wesker smirked while saying this. '' sorry sir but I don't have a clue what the answer is.'' He said and waited for Wesker's fury to unleash itself upon him, but Wesker only sighed.'' Well sit down and don't use more of our time here today. Claire can you come and answer this question?'' Claire nodded and went up to the blackboard. The math problem was: 57 + 45: 10 =. Claire took the chalk and wrote after the equal 10.2. Then Wesker got up and checked the answer. '' hum…. You are a little good at math I see. You can go back to your seat now Claire.'' Claire turned around and went back to her seat next to Rebecca. She sat down and continued on a drawing of a dragon. ''how did you do that so fast? I would not even been half as fast!'' Rebecca whispered so only Claire could hear. ''Where I'm from we got those questions in middle school!'' she whispered back.

After some drawings later Claire noticed that Rebecca where not watching the blackboard but a boy with brown hair and a navy blue t-shirt and dark jeans. Claire ripped some paper out from her note book and wrote ''who is the guy you are watching? '' Then she passed the note to Rebecca. When she read the note her cheeks began to flush. Then she wrote back and passed the note back to Claire. ''I not looking at anyone.'' Wesker came up to them and said ''is there something you want to share with the rest of the class girls?'' ''not really'' Claire said and took the paper under her desk and started to rip it into pieces. ''then shut up and listen!'' Wesker shouted and walked away. ''man, what a temper'' Claire thought to herself then she looked at the clock it was only 1 minutes left off the class. '' ring damn it, RING!'' Then it rang. All the kids packed there things and got out before Wesker could give them any homework.

'' how can we shut up when we aren't even talking?'' Rebecca said in an angry tone. ''why can't Wesker get injected with something what will kill him?'' Claire let out a small giggle. ''what do we have now?'' she asked. ''we have biology with Mr. Birkin.'' Claire got her backpack from her back and started to look for her biology book. ''IT'S NOT HERE!'' she yelled in frustration, Causing all the people around her to stare at her. ''maybe you forgot it in your locker or something.'' Rebecca said in a calm tone. ''I did not get my locker because you dragged me to class!'' she replied in an angry tone, Rebecca jumped back because of this.

Claire sighed '' I didn't mean to get angry at you, I just don't want to come on the teachers bad side already'' Rebecca thought and said '' if you have not been I Miss. Branigens office then she still does not know that you're here. Go to her and she will give you your locker and locker number.'' Claire made a smile on her face. '' but you should hurry because Mr. Birkin is the angriest teacher at this school and noticed almost everything!'' Claire dropped her smile and started to run down the corridor started to look for Miss. Branigens office.

After a while Claire found a door with Miss. B on it. ''please tell me B stands for Branigens!'' she thought then she entered the room. The office was a normal sized room with a desk and some shelf's full of books. Behind the desk was an old woman sitting on a leather chair signing some papers. The woman had not noticed Claire's presence. ''Where is the new girl? She should have been her for an hour ago! People these days.'' The old woman said with an annoyed voice. Claire sighed ''I'm over here.'' The woman looked up from her papers ''oh, so you took some of you precious time to come here.'' The woman said still annoyed ''Well here is you're your locker and the locker code.'' Then she gave her a paper and a map of the school. '' I'm Miss. Branigens and welcome to Raccoon high'' she finished and turned back to her papers. Claire muttered thanks before leaving.

Claire ran the fastest she could (without using her vampire speed) to class. '' For the love of god please don't notice that I'm not there.'' She whispered to herself. Then she suddenly ran into someone and fell down. ''I'm so sorry.'' She said.'' It's not you're fault, I should have looked were I was going.'' A boy said and offered her a hand. She took it and he pulled her up. She looked at the boy. He had hair that was as red as blood type A and he had ocean blue eyes, he was wearing a black t-shirt where it stood in red letters 'Bullet For My Valentine' and black jeans and he had a earring in his right ear. ''he is cute'' Claire thought to herself.

'' My name is Steve Burnside, and who do I owe this pleasure? '' he said with a bow. Claire giggled ''my name is Claire Redfield, and as much as I would enjoy talking to you I'm late for my class. Don't want to get Mr. Birkin angry.'' Steve laughed '' Mr. Birkin wouldn't notice if a guy dropped dead in the middle of the class'' this comment confused Claire. ''but I thought he was the teacher that was the angriest and noticed almost everything'' this made Steve laugh even harder. '' I hit a guy in the middle of the class and he didn't even care!'' Claire looked weird at him. '' relax, he started it!'' Steve reassured her still smiling and laughing. ''well I still want to get there before he notices, so see you later Steve!'' she said and waved goodbye. She heard Steve say 'see you soon beautiful' this made Claire's cheeks flush. '' pull it together Claire! You're acting like a teenager.'' She thought to herself.

AN: I know I'm making Claire act like a teenager but this is things that I just need to have in the story to make her look more badass when she does her vampire thing. So she finally met Steve (YAY) and she has also meet Miss. Branigens. Miss. B will not play a big part in this story but she will still be mentioned and they will meet here on their spare time sometimes too. Please tell me what you like and what you do not like. And for the love of god please R&R! ^^.

Vampires in this story: In my story vampire powers are just super speed and dose teeth. If a vampire doesn't drink blood then there skin will get whiter and whiter until it's at its whitest. They can go out in sunlight and they have human feelings. And that's that.

I do not own anything without Miss. B and the story.


	4. Bar Figth

An: first I must just thank ResidentEvilGirl for her support and Reviews, she make's amazing stories and you just MUST read them!

A Vampire Story

Chapter 4: Bar fight

Claire walked into the biology class room, she saw Mr. Birkin teksting on his phone and she slowly walked to her seat next to Rebecca.

''The most angry and almost notices everything teacher, yeah right.'' Claire whispered a little annoyed.

Rebecca smiled and whispered ''If I didn't tell you that you wouldn't make it in time!''

Claire looked around in the Classroom. In the front there was a big blackboard with some chalk on a little ledge that where under the blackboard. There were also a plastic skeleton in the corner behind Mr. Birkin's desk. Mr. Birkin's desk was a complete mess. He had a book opened on some page and paper laying everywhere. On one side of the classroom there were some Clefs with something's you needed for experiments. On the other side were places they were going to do the experiments on from the middle to the back where desks. The kids where talking, making paper airplanes and just teasing people from another group.

''What's the teacher doing? The kids are going bananas here'' Claire said while dodging a paper airplane.

Rebecca sighed '' Mr. Birkin or William thinks his wife is cheating on him with Mr. Wesker.''

Claire looked confused ''How wants to be with that freak?''

Rebecca laughed ''Maybe he got big size, if you know what I mean''

Claire got chills in her spine ''Don't say something like that ever again! I can't get the image out of my head!''

Then a boy that Claire had seen with the sport freaks and a girl in cheer leader outfit approached Claire and Rebecca. The boy and girl looked at Claire.

The boy smiled and said ''My name is Alfred and this is Alexia, and who is this beauty?''

Alfred had a black type of puma pants and a Sports jacket with 'The Rangers' on the back of it, he had short blond hair that just went out everywhere. Cecilia had blond long blond hair and a Cheer leader shirt and a top, they where both red and white.

''My name is Claire Redfield'' she said in a low voice.

Alfred bent down and puts his hands on her desk ''Why are you with the jeanis? You could be a cheer leader and a very hot one to'' Alfred smirked.

'' I'm with the jeanis because they are nice people and I don't want to look like a hooker in those things'' Claire answered while pointing on Alexia's cheer leader outfit.

Alexia looked like she could explode '' This is not a hooker outfit! It's a very nice and comfortable, plus it's more normal that what you are verging.''

Claire looked at herself she was wearing a black T-shirt and a red vest with 'let me live' on the back and a pair of jeans. She had just picked up the first things she saw this morning.

''Well at least I'm not showing half of my ass to everyone and I do not shake my ass when I'm walking like you do. Are you practicing for your future job as a hooker?'' Claire asked in a teasing voice.

Before Alexia could reply Mr. Birkin told her and Alfred to sit down. When Alexia walked back to her desk in her hooker style she gave Claire that 'this is not over yet' look.

Rebecca smiled at Claire'' good work! There are very few people that would have dared to talk like that to Alexia. She and Alfred think they run this school.''

The kids had nothing to do so they just talked and did other noisy stuff. But Claire only thought about that boy she meet on the way to the classroom. She weren't able to get him out of her mind. Just the mentioning of his name made her heart rate increase. (She has a heart when she got some blood in her body if she doesn't have enough blood in her body her heart will stop, but she still lives.) His blood red hair and she could sense his blood and pulse when he talked to her. She licked her lips when she thought about blood.

She bent down and got her bottle of blood and started to drink it. She felt much better and calmer when she had drunken some of it.

''I wonder what Steve's blood tastes like'' she thought and went back to her dreamily state

Rebecca looked at Claire and smiled '' Already interested in someone? Tell me who it is.''

Claire looked at Rebecca and got an evil smirk on her face ''I will tell you if you tell me who you where looking at in math.'' She said.

Rebecca flushed a little ''Ok ok. His name is Billy Coen and he's a sport guy. Now who is your mystery guy?''

Claire sighed ''His name is Steve but I don't know his last name and he's one of the emos/Goths''

Rebecca looked weird at her ''I hope you mean Steve Burnside, a guy with red hair and that usually wears a Bullet For My Valentine t-shirt?''

Claire nodded and Rebecca smiled a little '' He's a nice and very intelligent guy, me and him had a project together one time and he helped me very much, but I don't know why he hangs with those people.''

Claire looked at Rebecca ''But where is he? If you had a project with him then he should be in this class'' then she looked around in the room.

Rebecca sighed '' I told you he was very intelligent and because of his intellect he got moved to Leon's class.''

''Oh'' Claire said a little disappointed. She really wanted to work with Steve.

Rebecca Smiled at her again ''Don't worry you can see him and talk to him in the breaks!''

Claire smiled back. Then she looked around and couldn't see Billy ''Where is that Billy guy? Isn't he at the same class as us?''

''He failed math 3 times so he has the same math class as us but he was the other classes like his original class'' Rebecca answered.

''What did you mean by 'I hope you mean Steve Burnside'?'' Claire asked.

Rebecca sighed ''There is two Steve's in this school, Steve Burnside and Steve Albert. We just call them Steve B and Steve A. Steve A is like the leader of the group, Steve B is his sidekick and second leader. Steve A is more creepy and unkind while Steve B is a guy that could be in any group in the school. That's why many wonder why he is with that group.''

Claire sighed and looked at her timetable and saw they had a break next.

The bell rang and everybody ran out of the classroom.

''Finally free!'' Claire yelled when they got outside.

'' Yeah, the classes with Mr. Birkin is always long even if you can do whatever you want.'' Rebecca giggled.

''Claire, Rebecca!'' someone yelled to them.

They turned around and saw Chris, Leon and Jill standing in a corner far away from the other groups.

''Hey guys!'' Rebecca yelled back and ran towards the group.

Claire followed her but had a hard time too caught up with her.

''For a human she is kind of fast'' Claire thought

When they reached the so called 'gang' they all stared to talk about a bar they were going to go to tonight. The bars name was 'The Drinking Fly'. While they were talking about that Claire looked at Steve B. He was talking to a girl with short black hair with red ends. Claire felt a little bit jealous, she wanted to talk to Steve, she wanted him to be her friend and maybe even something more.

Jill snapped Claire out of her thoughts '' You should come! It will be fun!''

''Yeah it will be a lot of fun to watch teenager get drunk, kids these days.'' Claire though but answered ''Sure why not.''

Jill grinded ''Good, then we will get to know you better Claire-bear.''

Claire shot her head up at the name Jill called her. Then she looked at Chris ''did you have to tell her that name?''

Chris only grinded '' Of course I had to tell her!''

Claire looked angry at Chris ''Please remind me to torture you when we get back home.''

The group just laughed, but Chris was more frightened. Last time Claire said something like that he ended up losing some of his blood.

The rest of Claire's day when fast. Class, break, class, break, class and class.

Chris and Claire where driving home in Chris's jeep.

''Are you really going to do you little 'torture' on me?'' Chris asked frightened.

Claire sighed '' As much as I want to I can't, your friends will notice for sure.''

Chris relaxed a bit then he parked the car in the parking lot outside their apartment and Claire jumped out of the car and walked to their apartment.

When Chris entered she said '' Wake me up when we are going to that bar thingy.''

Then she went to her room and lies down in her coffin and fell asleep.

Claire woke up when she heard a biping noise. She opened her coffin and saw an alarm clock. She slammed it with her palm and stopped it. Claire got out of her coffin and went to the kitchen and got some blood out of the fridge and saw a sleeping Chris on the sofa.

Claire sighed and shook him ''Wake up Chris you lazy boy!''

Chris gasped and said ''What's the clock?''

Claire turned around and looked at the clock ''Its 20.00''

Chris shot up '' Shit we are going to be late! Get into the jeep!''

Chris ran out the door and Claire rolled her eyes then she follows her grand, grand grandson. When she got out of the apartment Chris locked the door and took her wrist dragging her to the jeep. Chris opened the door to the driver seat and started the jeep. Claire got into the seat next to him and took on her seat belt. Chris started to drive in the opposite direction of the school.

''Why are we going to this place anyways?'' Claire complained.

Chris sighed ''Because you have to blend inn and look like a normal teenager. The best way is to go to this bar.''

''Yeah all you youth do these days is, get drunk and fuck. Man I hate the 20th century.'' Claire said a little annoyed.

''Not everyone is like that, for example me, I'm virgin.'' Chris defended.

''Maybe but you are waiting for Jill to have the guts to ask you out.'' Claire added with a smile. ''You should ask her out of something, she really likes you.''

Chris looked at her ''Do you think that?''

Claire smiled and nodded ''I know when a woman falls in love Chris, what do you think I have done the last years?''

Chris smiled at her and drove into a parking lot. ''Here we are, The Drinking Fly, hope you have some fun and maybe you will get to know Steve B better'' He said in a teasing voice.

Claire ignored the comment and got out of the jeep. It was a big house looking building with a blinking sign outside where it stood in yellow 'The Drinking Fly' and there were some kids outside the building. Chris and Claire entered the bar and looked around, it was a complete ciaos! People running around, playing pool and some were trying to hook up with anyone.

Chris took Claire's wrist and guided her to a table where Jill, Rebecca and Leon where sitting.

''Hey guys'' Chris said as he sat down besides Jill.

''Hey Chris and Claire-bear'' they said in a cheer full tone and noticed that Claire was a bit unpleasant in this environment.

Claire sat down besides Leon because it was the only seat left. He smiled at her when she sat down, she send a weak smile back to him.

''Jill can I talk to you for a sec?'' Chris asked nervously.

Jill smiled at him ''Sure''

Then they got up and left the other three alone. There was a small silence.

'' Guess what?'' she said in a very, Very cheerful tone.

''Just tell us'' Claire said and tried to sound interested and they believed it.

''Billy asked me out!'' she yelled to them, but no one but Claire and Leon could hear it because of the noise.

Claire smiled at big smile ''That's great Rebecca! I cross my fingers for you!''

Claire looked around the bar too see someone she had met, and there Steve B was standing in a corner with some people, but he had some other clothes on now. He had a Marilyn Manson T-Shirt with MobScene written on it and Black leather pants. Claire glared at him for a moment.

Leon thought to himself ''Now's your chance Leon, Ask her.''

''Eh, Claire?'' Leon said in an unsure voice.

''Yeah?'' she answered still looking at Steve.

'' I wondered if… you would like to… like…. Go on a date with me?'' Leon asked and he and Rebecca waited for an answer.

Claire turned to Leon and said '' I'm sorry but… I do not like you that way…. I like you more like a friend.''

Leon felt a little disappointed but smiled and said '' By the way you are looking on Burnside I guess you would like him to ask you that''

''Yeah, I have always had thing for people like him.'' Claire said with a small smile.

Jill and Chris returned to the table both very happy. ''Guys… Me and Chris are going on a date!'' Jill said with a big Grind on her face.

''That's great! I don't know about Leon but I have waited for this new a long time!'' Rebecca sounded even happier now.

Leon just looked at the ground and thought ''Great everyone but me got a yes or a question about a date ting.''

Then Leon turned and Watched Steve B. ''You bastard, I will make you pay.'' He thought before he said to the rest of the group. '' I have to go to the bathroom, be right back.''

Leon moved towards Steve and the group and when he got to them he said ''Steve B can I talk with you outside for a sec?''

Steve looked at Leon ''When did he even what to speak to me?'' he thought. ''Sure'' was his answer and he answered with a smile on his face.

Leon and Steve walked outside to a back alley. When Leon saw that they were alone the punched Steve in the face that made him fall down and said ''Stay away from Claire''

Steve lay on the ground and said ''fuck you''

Leon started to kick Steve in the ribs a few times before he left Steve outside.

After awhile all turned black for Steve.

An: this is going to be a little Leon beating up Steve or the other way around sometimes. It adds more drama to the story and I like things like these in some stories! :P

If you get angry because I will make Leon a little jerky then don't flame me for it, I warned you at least.

And something is going to happen soon to Steve A. Try to guess! :p

I will make the chapters this long or shorter like the ones before. Tell me if you want long chapters or short. Btw I will NOT continue with this story if not at least one person R&Rs at each chapter starting now! :P


	5. Ada And The Victim

A Vampire Story

Chapter 5: Ada A The Victim

Chris and Claire where at the school waiting for the rest of the group.

Claire looked at Chris ''I told you that we didn't have to go that early'

Chris sighed '' Your acting like a teenager, are you sure your 145 years old?''

Claire muttered a 'Shut up' and kept on looking for Rebecca, Claire wanted to know more about Steve B. After Leon talked to him outside she hadn't seen him after that. Still, she didn't think that Leon would hurt him.

Then Rebecca and Jill walked over to the group. 'Hey'' They said in there cheerful voices.

Chris and Claire said ''Hello'' Chris had an cheerful voice but Claire was still a little bit angry at Chris for waking her up one hour before school.

''Chris can we talk for a sec?'' Jill asked a little nervous and stepped aside for them to talk somewhere private. Then she thought to herself ''Is it a little too soon for that? Will he like it or reject it?''

Chris smiled ''Sure'' and then they walked to somewhere private.

''Don't use so much time there lovebirds! School starts soon!'' Claire yelled after them.

Then Claire turned around to chat with Rebecca when she noticed that someone wasn't there. Leon wasn't at school yet.

Claire looked at Rebecca ''Where is Leon, school starts soon and he could be here!''

''I don't know, me and Jill walks outside his apartment to walk with him for school, but the apartment where empty and I don't know here he is.'' Rebecca answered in a worried tone.

A boy with black hair walked over to them. He had some black leather pants, a black t-shirt and Black shoes.

He stopped in front of them and said ''Leon is in jail for 3 days for a beating he did on Steve B. Steve almost broke 2 ribs and is coughing up much blood, he could barely walk to school today because of the pain he had. Luckily for Leon Steve is a forgiving guy, he could and should get a stronger punishment.''

Claire was completely shocked. How could Leon a so calm guy do that to someone? ''You are lying, Leon would never hurt a fly!''

The guy just smirked ''Maybe he wouldn't hurt a fly but he clearly can hurt a human being.''

Before Claire could continue the argument Steve B came with some help from some the girl she had seen the day before and the boy at the blackboard. ''Steve it's not their fault so just leave them alone.''

Claire was even more confused now. Was Steve talking to himself? Then she relished it, it was two Steve's in this school, Steve Albert and Steve Burnside.

Steve A looked at Steve B ''You are a too forgiving person Steve! He beat you up and left you in that back ally alone! God know what could have happened!''

Steve B sighed ''It's not their fault it's Leon's and he is getting his punishment so just let it be.''

Steve A looked at Claire and Rebecca and said ''Just talk to Leon and if he tells you that it's not true, then he is a big lying bastard!'' then he left.

Steve B looked at them ''Sorry for that, he just can't let things be.''

Claire and Rebecca looked at each other. ''Why did Leon assault you?'' Rebecca asked.

Steve thought before answering ''Should I tell them that he wanted me to stay away from Claire? No, that would only make her feel guilty.'' Then he looked Claire in the eyes and said ''I have no idea.''

Claire could see in his eyes that he was lying but didn't want to go more into the subject. Steve B and the other two left.

Rebecca shook her head and had a sad looked in her eyes ''This has happened before, Leon and the Steve's have never been good friends to say it in an easy way. They never talk to each other and if they get group assignments they try to talk as less as possible. It happened a long time ago so almost no one knows what started it, but I think it was about someone Leon liked that liked Steve B and that didn't make Leon happy, her name was Ada, she was a very good friend of mine. She was an Asian girl that died when an animal attacked her, she had to holes in her neck that looked like vampire tooth, but we all know that vampires doesn't exist. The police never found that animal and for all I know it's still out there somewhere.''

Claire had a flashback

_Flashback_

_It was a cold night in the forest right outside Raccoon. Claire hadn't found any animal so she looked for a weak human or an outsider._

_Claire had been out for hours now and where on her way back home. Then she spotted an Asian looking girl crying on a large stone. She looked like she was at the age of 15 she had short black hair and a red dress. _

_Claire remembered Chris telling her about a dance tonight. He wasn't existed at all. They were forced to come to the dance._

_Claire walked up to the girl and said ''Hey sweetie, what's wrong?''_

_The girl looked at Claire with red eyes, it was probably from all the crying ''A guy I like doesn't like me and when I asked him if he would dance with me he said 'I'm sorry but I'm going to dance with Cecilia.'' She took a little break before continuing '' I took that answer well enough but then I saw that he didn't dance all that night and he just said it because he wanted to be polite.'' Then she went back to crying._

''_I just want to die right now!'' the girl yelled._

_Claire smirked and showed her vampire teeth to the girl ''I will help you with that.'' _

_The girl looked at Claire terrified, she tried to scream but before she opened he mouth Claire covered it with her hand and bit the girl in her neck, Claire could feel the girl screaming in her hand then Claire started to drain all her blood._

_Claire left the corpse of the girl beside the rocks and said '' I should try Asian more often''_

_End of flashback._

Claire stood there frozen. She had killed that Ada girl. She killed an old friend of her friends, but why did it hurt so much now? It had never been a problem before. Claire had walked past many family's that she had killed a member of without felling the slights felling of regret. But this girl had been a friend of her friends, this was more….. Personal to her than the other victims.

Rebecca waved her hand in front of Claire's face ''Hello? Anyone there?''

Claire snapped out of her thoughts and said ''Sorry but I thought about that animal and I hope its dead now.''

Rebecca smiled at her ''You hadn't even meet Ada and you still hate that creature that killed her, that's sweet of you.'' Then Rebecca hugged her.

Claire hugged back and thought ''Yeah, it's sweet to think that I actually killed that girl we are talking about.''

The school bell rang and Claire and Rebecca where on the way to the classroom but before they could get inside Claire saw Chris and Jill running for their class. Chris had lip marks on his face that came from Jill's lipstick.

Claire got out her phone and called Chris.

''Hello, its Chris''

Claire smirked '' You should get that lipstick off your face Chris.''

Then Claire closed her phone.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

William Brikin where walking to Wesker's apartment, he was going to apologize for accusing Wesker for having sex with his wife.

William walked to Wesker's door and knocked. He stood there but no one answered.

''That's weird, Wesker doesn't have any classes today'' William thought to himself and opened Wesker's apartment door.

''Anyone here?'' William asked kind of worried.

Then he heard noises from the bedroom and went to check it out. When William opened it he froze. The rumors where true.

Annette covered her naked body with the blanket and Wesker put on his pants.

William became furious ''So it's true! You are cheating on me Annette! What about Sherry! Have you completely forgotten about her!''

Annette looked away embarrassed and ashamed ''Why did you have to know about this?'' she said then she looked at William ''We never do this anymore! You love your work more than you love me or Sherry! I have needs William, and Wesker helped me with that while you only checked tests or something like that!'' Annette had a very sad look in her eyes.'' In other words William….. I want a divorce.''

Williams heart broke, then he turned around and whispered ''We will sign the papers when you are done here'' then he left.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Claire got out of Chris's jeep and went inside their apartment and sighed '' I hate school! At least history! I know all of that 2 world war stuff!''

Chris let out a small laugh ''Maybe you know lived through those years but I don't think everyone knows it.''

Claire was still a little angry and needed to calm down.

She looked at Chris with puppy eyes ''Chris can you drive me to the Golf club outside Raccoon City?''

Chris gave her a weird look and sighed ''I will drive you, at least then you won't run to the Golf club as you did last time I said no.''

Claire smiled. It was a long way to the Golf Club and it was a long walk, even when she ran with her vampire speed.

''Thank you Chris! I love you so much right now!'' then she hugged him. Last time she kissed him on the cheek she was able to drain some of his blood.

Claire got her golf bag and got outside the apartment and puts her golf bag in her trunk. Chris got in the driver seat and started the Jeep.

When they drove Claire had an evil smirk on her face ''Playing golf isn't the only thing I will do today'' she thought to herself.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Rebecca panicked in her apartment ''What am I supposed to wear! A blue tank top or a green one? Black jeans or blue jeans? Could I wear a dress or something fancier? What is Billy going to wear? What if he wants us to match? Oh god I'm putting on to much makeup!''

Rebecca got of some eyeliner and hurried to her closet. She was only wearing a bra and her panties. She found t-shirt, this one was white and had 'Free Hugs' written in blue on it with an octopus on in the background holding up its tentacles in the air ready for hugs.

Rebecca heard her doorbell rang and went to open the door. She opened it and outside was Billy Coen with his navy blue t-shirt and dark jeans.

He smirked at her ''Hey Rebecca!''

''Oh hi Billy didn't think you would come so soon. Make yourself at home, I'm soon done changing '' Rebecca said with a smile on her face.

Billy sat down on the sofa and relaxed just before Rebecca went to her room Billy said ''Nice underwear becca!''

This comment made her cheeks flush, she had forgotten that she was wearing just her underwear. ''Thank you'' she said and walked into her room.

''I only hope he doesn't like me just because of my looks'' Rebecca thought as she put on the green tank top and the blue jeans, she didn't have time to think anymore about clothes.

Rebecca got out of her room and said ''I'm ready!''

Billy looked at her and said ''You look beautiful.''

Rebecca was very happy. Billy called her beautiful! She never thought that would ever happen.

They walked outside the apartment and Rebecca locked the door. ''So where are we going?'' she asked.

Billy thought for a sec ''Want to go on a restaurant? You can choose.''

''What about a Chinese restaurant? Long time since I have eaten Chinese.''

Billy smiled at her ''Sure''

They found a Chinese restaurant some blocks away. They sat and ate, they where bout having a good time.

They were in their way to Rebecca's apartment when Billy took her wrist and walked into the forest.

''Where are we going Billy? My apartment is that way.'' She said and pointed at the road they were walking before Billy went to the forest.

''I'm going to show you something amazing dollface.''

Rebecca looked at Billy and said '' You can call me becca or something like that but don't call me dollface!''

Billy smirked ''I like dolls and you have a perfect face!'' then they both went silent for some seconds ''That came out wrong'' Billy said with a laugh. ''I meant dolls faces are beautiful and you face is also beautiful.''

Rebecca smiled at him ''Thank you''

When they arrived where Billy was taking her she was completely shocked. It was beautiful. An open plain with tall grass and a clear sky, showing the stars.

Billy laid down in the grass and patted the ground next to him. Rebecca laid down next to him and said ''This is beautiful.''

Billy smiled at her and said '' I found this place when I was a kid, I promised to not show it to anyone with aught someone I really care about. And I know we haven't been talking or hanging out together for a lot but…. I really care about you Rebecca.''

Rebecca looked at him and took his hand '' I really care about you to Billy.''

Then Billy turned his head around looking into her eyes, suddenly there lips where connected and they kissed.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Claire where on the 13th tee and was right behind someone in front of her. It was a young man with black hair and golf clothes.

''He looks fresh'' Claire thought to herself.

She came to him fast because he was waiting for someone. Claire walked past him and stopped. She turned around and looked at the man. He hadn't noticed her.

Claire had an evil smirk and went behind the man and covered his mouth and bit him in the neck. The impact of her teeth were so strong that his neck snapped. She bottled all of the man's blood and cleaned her teeth.

She continued to walk and left the body on the open golf field. If she would hide it and the police would find it they knew that it was a human that did it.

Then she suddenly heard a scream. She turned around a found Steve B behind her looking at the body. He was wearing his normal clothes.

She rushed back to Steve and found him crying over the body, and then she saw it.

The man that she had killed where, Steve A.

An: I was supposed to finish and post its yesterday but while I waited for my parents to go to sleep (I only write at night) I fell asleep! I know I know, I'm lazy!

Please R&R

If you know a girl name that starts with a G then tell me please! :P


	6. Truth

A Vampire Tale.

Chapter 6: Truth

William had drinking whisky in his house. He and Annette signed the divorcement papers and they were now officially divorced. He had been drinking for a long time now and he had passed out on the sofa.

Sherry walked into the room and poked her dad to wake him up.

When he opened his eyes and Sherry asked ''Daddy, where's mommy? I want her to read me a goodnight story before I go to bed.''

William looked at her with sad eyes ''Mom isn't here and She won't come home tonight. So just go to bed and sleep.''

William tired to sleep again but Sherry poked his arm again ''Can you read me a goodnight story daddy?''

''No'' he answered and tired to sleep once more.

Sherry poked him again ''Pleeeeeeeeassssssse!''

William stood up and slapped her in the face ''WHEN I TELL YOU NO THEN I MEAN NO! SO GO TO BED NOW!''

Sherry stormed into her room with tears in her face. She locked the door and jumped into bed and started to sob into her pillow. Only one thing were in her mind ''Where's mommy?''

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Chris was circling around the room '' Why did you do that! You killed a boy at my, no, at our school and Steve B might have seen it! I though you where golfing but you where having a golf massacre!'' Chris sat down on the sofa and tried to relax.

Claire took this opportunity to talk to him '' First off all I didn't recognize him, he had golf cloths on instead of his normal black emo stuff on him. Second I didn't see Steve B around so he doesn't know my secret. And what do you think? That I don't need blood? If I don't get some blood under my skin they will see that I get paler and paler, when they see it they will become more and more suspicious and we can't afford that.''

Chris gave her a disgusted look ''Then why don't you go on animals and kill them? Why did you take a human!''

Claire when silent. If she told him the truth, that Human where more taste full then he would only get angrier.

Chris looked at her one more time before going into his room but before he closed the door he said ''Think about the pain Steve B is felling now. You killed his best friend and he doesn't know, you where the one comforting him while you were waiting for the ambulance and the police. You the so called 'animal' that did it. He trusts you more than anything now. He will find the truth. And you know he will.''

Then Chris closed the door and locked it. Tomorrow Leon was getting out of prison for good behavior and that wouldn't make things better. Steve looked weak but he was very strong, he had found out when they where arm wrestling onetime. Chris won but had a hard time.

''Tomorrow is going to be a living hell.'' He thought before he went to sleep.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Claire woke up on the sofa, she had fallen asleep while thinking about what she had done. She went to the kitchen and got some blood. She took the blood she bottled from Steve A yesterday and she poured it down the sink. Only looking at it made her feel guilty again.

She heard Chris waking up when he almost smashed his alarm clock and made him some breakfast. Hopefully that would make him happier.

Chris came out of his room and Claire said ''Good morning! Did you sleep well?''

Chris didn't even look at her, he took his breakfast and started to eat.

Claire smiled at him ''Well at least the date with Jill will make you happier''

Claire saw a smiled on Chris's face, it made her smile. Not many people could see their grand, grand grandson going to a date with a beautiful woman like Jill.

''Are we ready to go?'' Claire asked.

Chris nodded and went to get his car keys while Claire walked to the jeep. Chris came with the keys and threw them at her. She took them and opened the jeep. They got into the jeep and Claire gave the car keys to Chris and he started the jeep.

They didn't talk on the way to the school. Claire got sick of the silence so when he parked the car she said '' You just can't ignore me forever, at least not in front of our friends.''

Chris mutter ''Yeah when they are around I will talk to you but if they aren't around, I will not talk to you.''

They got on the school ground and looked for the group. The spotted them at one corner away from the others. They got to the group but they were kind of silent. They got went to the group and found all of them in tears. Billy was standing and comforting Rebecca, Jill jumped in Chris's arms and started to sob softly. Leon wasn't even here yet.

Chris gave her the 'look what you have done look' Claire felt very sad herself. She had caused this pain to the others. She didn't know why they cared about Steve A so much to what she had experienced he was a unkind bastard, but maybe he was a kind person after all but people didn't figure it out before it was too late. Things like that is hard to notice before it's too late.

Claire looked around school, everyone without the Sport freaks where silent.

Claire looked at Steve. He seemed distant, like he wasn't there. He was in his own world, all alone.

Leon came into sight and walked up to Steve.

''Oh no this can't be good'' Billy said worried ''we could get over there before something happens.''

The group walked towards the other group and heard the conversation.

Leon had no emotion in his face at all '' Why are you more depressed then normal dudes? Oh yeah that's right, that bitch Steve A is gone now. I guess he is burning in hell right now as we speak.''

Claire couldn't believe her ears, not even in all her life time she had heard someone talk like that about a person in front of their friend's faces.

Steve hand where formed as a fist and he bit his lip.

Before Steve could do anything one of the girls came in front of Leon and slapped him on the face.

''How can you be such a bitch Leon? I know that you didn't like Steve A but you can at least show some respect!'' the girl was furious and tried to slap him once again but Leon stopped her this time.

''Cecilia, why did you even do to these people? You where with the sport dudes and you still are with these people? What's wrong with your brain? You could still be with the sport guys and you choose these people?'' Leon was still had no emotion in his face.

Cecilia pulled her and away from his grip '' You know the answer Leon. It's the same reason that you left the sport guys, they are selfish and only cares about themselves. Leon piss off before you make more trouble.''

Leon smirked ''It's a free country, I can do whatever I want wherever I want.''

Steve stepped forward ''leave now.''

Leon's smirk got wider ''No''

Steve punched Leon in the face, making him fall down. Steve tried to beat him up more but Cecilia and some guy stopped him.

Chris and Billy walked up to Leon and pulled him up and dragged him away from Steve before he could continue the fight.

When they were at a safe distance they let go of Leon.

''Why did you do that? There friend just died! Show some respect Leon!'' Chris growled.

Leon just ignored the comment and said ''I have to go to class now.'' Then he left.

Chris glared at Leon while he was walking down to his class ''I hope he doesn't start a fight in the middle of the class.''

Then the group split off to their classes.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Billy was walking to his English class when he saw Alfred blocking his way.

''I noticed you where with the jeanis instead of us today Coen.'' Alfred was talking quite annoyed ''Many you tell me why?''

Billy sighed '' A friend of mine where sad about Steve A being dead so I went to comfort her.''

Alfred where about to say something but Alexia came in front of him.

Alexia looked Billy in the eyes ''Would you go on a date with me Billy?''

Billy got worried, the last guy that said no to her ended up in hospital ''I'm sorry Alexia but I'm dating another girl so, I can't just let her down.''

Alexia's eyes blinked of sadness that was quickly became anger ''how dare you say no to me for another girl! To me! The hottest girl in school!''

Then Alexia turned around and ran away with tears in her face.

Alfred Punched Billy in the face causing him to fall ''How dare you say no to my sister! Don't you dare you show you face in our group ever again!''

Alfred kicked Billy in the ribs before he left.

Billy got up and smiled, that went better than he expected. He continued down to his class and whistled on the way.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Chris and Jill were sitting in an Italian restaurant, chatting and waiting on their food.

''I'm glad that you asked me out on this date Chris.'' Jill said with a big smile on her face.

Chris smiled and took her hand ''I'm glad I asked you''

Jill smiled at him and there food came, they never let go of their grip. Jill wandered to her own world, thinking about what happened today.

Chris saw her having a sad face and squished her hand a little ''Hey are you ok?''

Jill snapped out of her thoughts and smiled ''Yeah, I'm ok, just thinking about what happened today you know, the Leon vs. Steve B thing.''

Chris looked at her '' Yeah, I didn't know that Leon could be a big douche like he was. And thinking about it I'm really going to miss Steve A. He helped you out of problems and things like that. But I guess you don't notice things like that before it's too late.'' Chris had a short break before continuing ''But let's not get into those sad thoughts. We are on a date, let's try to have some fun.''

Jill smiled at him ''I have fun by just being close to you'' then she leaned over the table and they kissed.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

It had gone three days since the day Steve hit Leon in the face, and much and changed since then. Billy was a jeani now and didn't have any contact with the sport guy ever since. Chris and Jill where having an open relationship. Leon was more alone now because he 'needed to think'. And Steve B hadn't been at school ever since.

Claire got worried about Steve. What if something was wrong with him? Maybe he was sick.

Claire turned to Chris ''Do you know where Steve lives?''

Chris shook his head ''Ask Miss. Branigens. She has files about where people lives there number and many other things''

Claire nodded and went to Miss. Branigens office.

When Claire got to Miss. Branigens office she just went right in. she found Miss Branigens signing some papers and singing to a melody.

''Excuse me Miss. Branigens, but can you tell me where Steve Burnside lives?'' Claire asked.

Miss Branigens lifted her head up and looked at Claire ''First of all, call me Christine, and second, why do you want to know where Steve B lives?''

''I haven't seen him at school for a long time and I just wonder if he is ok'' Claire answered.

Christine sighed and got a file from her desk and opened it '' He lives in an apartment building at Flame street, apartment number 666.''

Claire turned around and said ''Thank you'' before she left.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Claire was standing outside Steve's door and knocked on it. No one answered. Claire opened the door and went in.

''Hello? Anyone here?'' she said as she walked around in the apartment.

She found Steve sitting in the kitchen with a knife on his right wrist. Claire stormed off and took the knife and threw it on the floor.

''Steve what are you doing? Maybe Steve A was your best friend but it's not a reason to kill yourself just because he is gone!''Claire said a little bit angry and a little bit shocked.

Steve got up ''He wasn't just my best friend'' Steve had a short break before continuing ''He was my half brother.''

AN: I had problems writing this. I was half asleep half of the time and writers block the other half. ^^

If you want some Steve and Claire moments soon then I got to tell you that I will come soon.

This was the original ending for my fanfic Room 409 but, I just didn't want it to end happily.

I have two new stories in my head but I will finish this one first

R&R and tell me what you like and what you dislike.


	7. Staying

A Vampire Tale

Chapter 7: Staying

Claire didn't believe her ears. Steve A and Steve B were half brothers. This made her feel even guiltier.

''Why didn't anyone tell me that'' Claire thought to herself, then she asked in a trembling voice '' How did you become half brothers at the same year?''

Steve looked at her '' Some days after I was born my mom and my dad got divorced. They had been married for 1 year. My mom met a guy named Henry Albert, they did _it _and my mom got pregnant again. Steve A was born November the 21th. After a while my mom and Henry got married, so me and Steve A didn't know that we were half brothers until we were eleven. Even thought that we weren't blood brothers we still acted like we were brothers. No one knew that we even where related because no one without our gang wanted to know us. My dad lives in New York but my mother and Henry died in a plane accident some years ago. My dad didn't care about me or my half brother so we had to learn to take care of ourselves. I work at a music store and he worked at a guitar store. We earned enough money to afford this apartment, all the furniture and food. Because I work at a music store I get 50% off all the CDs I buy and Steve A got 25% off all he guitars so he bought one that we shared.''

Claire looked at Steve and puts a hand on his shoulder '' Sorry, I didn't know all that you have been through. But if they were alive I guess they wanted you to never give up.'' Then she gave him a soft smile.

Steve looked in her eyes '' Maybe they do want me to live on, but how can they expect that when I have to live without them, all alone. No one cares about me more than a friend an…..''

Steve was cut off when Claire kissed him when she pulled back she said ''I haven't know you for a long time, but I care about you more than a friend, Let me be your reason to live.''

Steve gave her a sad smile and kissed her ''let's try.''

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Billy and Rebecca were walking down the Streets of Raccoon City holding hands. They were walking to the cinemas.

Rebecca looked at Billy and peaked his lips ''You really sacrifice allot to be with me. You gave up your old friends and you got Alfred and Alexia on your tail. Is it worth it just for me?''

Billy smiled at her ''It's the smartest thing I have ever done in my life. I lost some shitty friends and earned some great friends. And if I'm dating you I can put up against Alfred and Alexia.'' Then he kissed her on the lips.

''Well look how's here. The hearth breaker and the bitch.'' Said a man behind them.

They turned around and saw Alfred standing with a steel pipe and some other guys behind him also wielding steel pipes.

Alfred smirked ''Are you sure you can put up against me and Alexia if you are with that bitch''

Billy turned to Rebecca ''Run away becca.''

Rebecca turned around and ran away from the scene.

When Billy knew that Rebecca was in a safe distance he looked at Alfred ''So how you girlfriend? Had any action in bed yet?'' Billy added a laugh at the end.

Alfred smirked '' let's see who laughs in the end''

Then Alfred up to Billy and hit him in the stomach with the steel pip. Billy stood and tried to punch Alfred In the face but one of the guys with Alfred locked Billy's arms behind his back. One more guy came and helped the other to hold Billy's hand. Billy struggled to get louse but they just didn't let go. The other guys came up and started to hit Billy in the face, Stomach and balls. Billy coughed up more and more blood from each hit.

The guys behind Billy relished him and went to Alfred's sides.

Alfred knelt down before Billy and lifted up his head and smirked ''That's what you get when you break my sisters heart.''

Billy coughed up more blood '' Maybe I did but I guess that you will heal her heart with you touch.''

Alfred lost his smirk got up and started to beat up Billy again.

When he was done he and the gang left Billy on the dark streets.

Soon before all turned black Billy saw an ambulance and a worried Rebecca coming towards him.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Claire walked to her and Chris's apartment and started to pack.

Chris came behind her and put a hand on her shoulder ''I hope you're not going to kill more people.''

Claire turned around and smiled ''I'm going to stay at Steve's apartment for the weekend.''

Chris gave her a surprised look '' Why? And did he approve to this?''

Claire smile faded ''When I got to his apartment he was about to cut his right wrist. And he haven't approved to this, but you know how convincing I can be.''

Chris gave her a weird look and sighed ''let me guess you have done your move on him?''

Claire nodded ''Yepp and that leaves you all alone in this apartment, maybe you can invite Jill over!''

Chris smiled ''Soon done packing? I will drive you.''

Then Chris turned and found his keys.

Claire smiled ''That was almost too easy!'' she thought to herself.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Claire said bye to Chris got out of Chris's jeep, got her luggage and walked over to Steve's apartment. She stopped right outside and looked at the apartment number. 666.

''I think I know this place from something that happened a long time ago'' she though then she knocked on the door.

Steve came out with a black t-shirt with SLAYER written on a pentagram and black jeans. He had a surprised look on his face.

''Claire what are you doing here? And why do you have luggage with you?'' Steve asked in a confused voice.

Claire smiled at him ''After finding you almost killing yourself today I found out that it would be safest if I stay the weekend, oh and are you satanictic?'' She said and looked at his t-shirt. If he was then it would explain why he wanted room 666.

Steve looked at his t-shirt ''No off course not! I just think that Slayer is a good band.''

Steve took a step forward and took her luggage and went inside his apartment. Claire followed him inside. The TV was on in the living room, playing a live DVD of a band with masks.

Steve stopped in front of a door and smiled at her ''You will be sleeping in this room. Just make yourself at home.''

Claire thanked Steve and got inside her room. It was a normal room, no band posters or anything. It had a normal size bed and a drawer. Claire took her luggage inside the room and started to put her clothes in the drawer.

When she was done she walked to the living room and found Steve sitting In front of the TV watching the live DVD. She sat down next to him.

''What's the name of the band?'' She asked. She didn't listen much music.

''its Slipknot live in London 2002. Great show, to bad I was too young to go there.'' He answered before he turned to look at her. ''Haven't you heard about Slipknot?''

Claire Smiled at him ''I really don't listen to music.''

Steve looked at her in the eyes ''do you want me to turn it off? I know that lots of people don't like this type of music.''

''Can you do that please?'' she asked and he turned it off.

When it was quiet Claire snuggled close to him ''Don't try to kill yourself ever again.''

Steve kissed her on the top of her head ''I have you now so I have something to live for.''

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Chris had gotten home after setting Claire off at Steve's apartment.

He jumped in the sofa and started to watch a movie, but then he remembered something important he had forgot. He had forgotten to call Jill.

Chris pulled himself up from the sofa and got his cell phone at the table.

It ringed a few times before Jill picked up ''Hello Jill here.''

Chris smiled he was happy that it was Jill that picked up instead of her father or her mother. ''Hey Jill! I wondered if you wanted to sleepover at my apartment.''

''Isn't Claire there? I though she hated those things. Because we will end up kissing and hugging.''

''Nope she isn't here, so do you want to come over or not?''

''Of course! I would love too! Just need to tell my parents that I'm going to sleep over at Rebecca's house. See you soon!''

Then she hung up.

Chris smiled, this was going to be a wonderful night.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Jill ran to her room and started to pack for the weekend. When she was done she got the living room only to find her dad passed out on the sofa and her mom sitting in an armrest reading a newspaper like she hadn't seen her husband.

''Mom I'm sleeping over at Rebecca house this weekend.''

Jill's mom laid the newspaper on the table next to the armrest ''Are you going to Rebecca or are you going to that Redfield guy?''

Jill looked at her mom ''I'm going to Rebecca's house to sleepover''

Jill's mom got angry ''I know when you are lying to me young lady! You are not going anywhere tonight!'' she yelled at the top of her lungs.

''Mom I'm going if you like it or not, I'm not a kid! I'm a 21 years old woman!'' Jill shouted back.

Jill turned and walked to the door to get out before her mom could continue the argument.

''Just stay virgin!'' Jill's mom said right before Jill closed the door behind her.

Jill smiled to herself, she knew that her mom just wanted her to be safe but, she was just to over protective.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Jill knocked on Chris's door and waited for him to open. She hoped that this night would go without any problems.

Chris opened the door ''Hey! Make yourself at home Jill!'' he said in a cheerful voice.

Jill got inside and went to the guest room, she had been her many times before.

When she got out of her room for the weekend she found Chris popping some popcorn in the microwave Owen. Jill smiled and sneaked up behind him.

When Chris turned around she kissed him on the lips. They kissed for a long time until Chris pulled away.

''I think we burned the popcorn'' he said with a smile ''but it was worth it''

Jill grinded at him ''Are we going to watch a movie or something?''

''Sure what about 'Titanic'?'' Chris asked in an unsure voice.

Jill jumped in joy ''I just love that movie''

Chris smiled and thought to himself ''I know, That's the only reason I watch it.''

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Claire and Steve were talking and laughing, not bothering about anything else.

Steve smiled and asked her ''Do you want to go on a date with me on Sunday?''

Claire smiled and hugged him ''I would love to!''

Steve smiled, he actually didn't think that she would say yes ''So restaurant or cinema?''

Claire though for a sec ''I would like to go to an Restaurant''

''Ok'' Steve said and smiled at her again.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Jill had tears in her eyes, every time she saw a drama movie or something like that she just started to cry.

Chris hugged her and stroked her back ''It's just a movie, relax''

Jill looked at him ''It happened for real to Chris, you know that?''

''Yeah but it's a long time ago.''

Jill thought of something and smiled ''I know a way you can do that would make me feel better.''

Chris looked at her ''Oh yeah, what?''

She started to stroke Chris's pants where his private part was ''I know that it's a bit soon but, I just feel like you are the right one.''

Jill was biting her lip hoping that he wouldn't throw her out of the house because of what she just said. But instead he kissed her and placed himself on top of her.

Chris looked at her ''I feel the same way, Jill.''

Jill smiled at him and stared to unzip his pants when His phone started to ring.

Chris answered the phone '' Hello?''

Jill couldn't hear the conversation.

''Ok Rebecca, me and Jill will be there in no time'' the he hung up and looked at Jill '' It looks like it has to wait a bit long Jill. Billy is at the hospitable.''

An: ok I think this chapter really sucked… I'm really not a fan of much fluff and kisses. Btw this will NOT become a lemon story.

I will usually use two days on each chapter, so this one just wrote itself basically.

I'm going to use the close brother and sister relationship on Alfred and Alexia for something to tease them with. I just hate those two! :P

R&R. tell me what you like and what you dislike.


	8. Your Vampire

A Vampire Tale

Chapter 8: Your Vampire and sadness.

Chris and Jill were walking thought the hospital door.

''I hope Billy is ok.'' Chris said in worry.

Jill rolled her eyes '' Of course, he is ok if he is in the hospital''

Chris sighed and Jill felt a little guilty, there was no point taking it out on him, that bastard Alfred would hear from Jill and the other guys in the gang.

''Sorry Chris but, we were getting somewhere and I really think that I was ready. I'm not sure if it feels right the next time.'' She said and looked at the ground.

Chris took one arm over her shoulder and smiled at her ''Just take your time Jill, I don't want to rush things for you, we will take it baby steps style. And maybe it was smart not doing _that_ today because we didn't have any protection.''

The stopped at the lobby desk and asked the nurse what room Billy were lying in. They got the information and got to the 4th floor and went to the direction of room 51208.

Chris looked at the number and got a chill down his spine, to getter it spelled 451208. And that wasn't promising.

''Don't worry Chris, Billy will make it, He is a strong guy.'' Chris thought to himself, not wanting to worry Jill over this.

When they came to the room they heard Rebecca sobbing. They went inside and found Billy lying on a bed unconscious and Rebecca sitting next to his bed. She was holding his hand as if it were her life she was holding on.

When Rebecca saw Jill and Chris she gave them a sad smile ''Thank you for coming guys, but aren't Claire coming with you guy? I thought she lived with you Chris.

''She was going to check on Steve because he was gone for 3 days and she found him almost cutting himself, she wanted to spend the weekend with him making sure that he wouldn't cut himself.'' Chris said and continued ''I think they are getting into a relationship or something like that.''

Rebecca smiled a little more happy, some good new at last ''I hope they will be in a good relationship and not end up as Billy here.''

Rebecca started to sob again and Jill hugged her '' What happened becca?''

Rebecca looked at them ''Me and Billy where going to the cinemas and Alfred and some people showed up and they were angry at Billy because he left the sport freaks and turned Alexia Down because he wanted to date me. It's all my fault.''

Rebecca where crying now and hugging Jill closer then she Screamed ''ITS ALL MY FAULT.''

Jill stroked Rebecca's back and Chris went to find Billy's doctor. He found the doctor in the cafeteria looking through a rapport about a patient.

Chris walked up to the doctor and asked '' You are Billy Coen's doctor right?''

The doctor turned around and looked at Chris smiling and saying in a respect full voice ''Yes I'm, what do you want?''

''What's his condition?''

The doctor gave Chris the rapport he had in his hands ''He has major blood loss and his gear got very bruised up, so if he survives he will have pain while pissing for a while.''

Chris looked at the doctor and gave him the file back ''Thank you doc.''

Then he turned around and left. This did not look good. Billy could die and they couldn't get Alfred in jail for it because of his rich dad.

Chris punched the wall in the elevator while waiting for it to stop at the 4th floor ''Why does life have to be so hard?''

He heard a pling and the elevator doors opened. He walked to Billy's room again.

When he got into the room he found Rebecca sobbing and Jill comforting her.

He looked at the two girls and said ''We should get home and get some sleep. Rebecca you can stay at my apartment''

Rebecca looked at Chris ''What about Billy? I can't jus…..'' she was about to finish the sentence when Jill covered her mouth.

''If Billy could talk right now I guess he wanted you to get some sleep. We will come back tomorrow becca.''

Rebecca nodded and they left the hospital.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Claire woke up when she heard a scream.

She puts on her clothes and stormed in to the living room ''Damn it Steve you said that you would never even thing about it again!''

She found Steve sitting on the sofa in front of the TV watching a live show.

Claire sighed in relief and walked up behind him ''You really need to think about other people before you turn on the TV.'' Then she kissed his hair.

Steve leaned his head on the sofa edge and smiled a silly smile ''Sorry, forgot you where staying here.'' he kissed her on the lips when he was done talking.

He pulled back when something sharp opened a wound I his mouth ''Man, you got some really sharp teeth. Are you a vampire or something?'' Steve said in a teasing voice.

Claire smiled ''Of course not you silly boy! If I were a vampire I would drink you blood right here right now!''

That's what she really wanted to do. The little blood she got in her mouth where so delicious. then she turned around and went to the kitchen.

When Claire were making herself some cereal and she smiled to herself ''Good all that people don't believe in vampire's anymore.'' She whispered.

Then she noticed that Steve hadn't turned down the volume ''Can you please turn down the volume? You're blowing my ears!''

''Sorry!'' then the Steve turned off the TV.

Claire walked to the living room and sat down next to him '' You really didn't have too turn of the TV.''

Steve smiled at her ''You are here now so I don't need the TV anymore.''

''Aw, you are so sweet'' Claire kissed Steve on the lips and thought to herself ''keep your vampire teeth away from his lips Claire, keep them away.''

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Rebecca, Jill and Chris came into the hospital and went to the 4th floor but when they were about to enter Billy's room a nurse stopped them.

''I'm sorry but you can't go in there, you most ask the doctor for more details because he didn't give me any.'' She said and continued her work.

Chris looked at the two girls ''Just stay here I will get the doctor.''

Then Chris got to the elevator and wondered if his concision had become worse or better. Maybe Billy just needed to sleep and that's why the nurse didn't let them go in.

''Billy don't you dare to die, not now. Then something terrible will happen to becca, I just know it.''

Chris heard the pling and got out of the elevator and went to the cafeteria, he had a lucky guess and found the doctor there again. But he was more frustrated this time.

Chris grabbed a chair and sat down besides the doctor ''let me guess. His condition has become worse?''

The doctor nodded '' Billy Coen woke up and started too caught up blood, since then he has only become worse. It's hard to say if we are going to save him or if we are going to fail while trying.''

Chris nodded ''I guess that's the worst part of being a doctor.''

The doctor looked at Chris giving him me the 'tell me more' eyes.

Chris continued ''The part where you failed and have to tell their family and friend, to give such a message most be hard to deliver doctor. Am I right?''

The doctor nodded and gave him the rapport ''I'm soon coming up to check on him. So you can take the file and show it to the two girls up there.''

Chris smiled ''Thank you doctor''

Then he turned around and was about to leave but the doctor stopped him. '' Please call me Frank, I hate being called doctor or doc all the time.''

''Sure doc... I mean Frank'' Chris said teasingly.

Frank just laughed.

Chris got into the elevator and thought about what to say to Rebecca and Jill. He just couldn't say 'Billy might die so go and grab some lunch' he needed to go slowly but that was never his style.

Chris heard the familiar pling and got out of the elevator, once he got to Jill and Rebecca he just handed them the rapport, not saying a word.

Rebecca began to sob again and Jill comforted her.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Steve and Claire where sitting in the sofa and watched twilight.

The movie made Claire wonder how she was going to tell Steve that she where a vampire and killed his half brother.

''How is he going to handle it'' Claire thought to herself ''Is he going to hunt me down and kill me when I move out or will he try to do it before I move out?''

She didn't want to bit Steve if he didn't want to, it just felt so…. Wrong. If he accepted her maybe she could make him and vampire and they would spend their eternity together, but that was just dreams, Claire never thought that it would happen.

Steve looked at Claire ''I guess this makes you my girlfriend in a way then, if you want to.''

Claire just smiled and said ''Yes I'm you girlfriend'' but inside herself she corrected it ''Yes I'm your vampire.''

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Leon was walking down the streets to a special house.

''This is the right choice Leon you never hang out with them anymore so I will just let that 'dark past' behind me and look forward.

Then he found the house and went to the door and knocked.

Alfred came out to Leon and smiled ''You are making the right choice my friend''

Then Alfred let Leon inside the house.

An: I think this will be the shortest chapter without the first ones.

If you wonder what I mean by 451208 look in the alphabet and find number 4 5 1 20 and 8. Put them all together and you will see what I mean.

I'm not sure if I'm going to kill Billy or let him live. Let's see what the future brings.

Alfred and Alexia are just going to make life hell for the main guys ok. I'm not going to write much about them.

Leon is turning to the darkside! You know they have cookies! :P yummy!

R&R tell me what you like and what you dislike.

I do NOT own Resident Evil or its characters in any way, shape or form.


	9. Finding Out

A Vampire Tale

Chapter 9: Finding Out

Claire woke up in Steve's arms and smiled. They had fallen asleep while watching Twilight New Moon.

Claire looked at Steve's face but soon looked at his neck, she could see his pulse. She licked her lips and went a little closer to his neck.

Claire needed some blood right now. She opened her mouth and put her teeth on his neck, but windrowed them faster the she put them on.

She stood up from the sofa and went to her room and got up a bottle of blood.

When She was done drinking she smiled at the bottle ''You are a life saver my friend.''

''Who is a life saver?''

Claire quickly turned around and saw Steve behind her ''Don't scare me like that Steve.''

Steve looked at the bottle of blood ''What's that?''

Claire looked at the bottle, then looked at Steve ''It's a type of soda we get where I come from, and I'm selfish so you will not get any!'' then she peaked his lips and puts the bottle in a safe place.

Steve looked at her ''You aren't selfish Claire you are not even close to that'' Steve said and looked quite serious ''I got some bad news Claire. Billy is at the hospital.''

Claire was completely shocked ''What happened?''

''Alfred and some of his friends or in a better words thugs, beat him up for leaving the Sport guys and turning down Alexia for Rebecca.''

Claire got really angry ''I just want to make Alfred and that bitch Alexia suffer twice as much as he did for what they have done to him!''

Steve took her hand and smiled a sad smile too her ''It will be time for that, but first we got to go to the hospital. Rebecca, Jill and Chris will be there already.''

''Yeah let's go. Do you have a car?'' Claire asked as they went out the door.

''Got an old car that my half brother owned, I got it when he… passed way.'' Steve answered her and got sad by the mention of his half brother.

Claire smiled at him to make him feel better and found the car it was a 1984 Buick Century.

Claire got into the car and Steve got into the driver seat and started the car.

''I hope Billy can get out of that hospital alive'' Claire said

Steve nodded ''Billy is a great guy, I hope I can get to know him better.''

Claire put lied her head on the window. She was sitting in the car of one of her victims, sitting next to the half brother of the victim and she was about to date him.

''Why do I feel this guilt I didn't kill the Steve I love, but I still feel like a part of me is screaming to me about that I could tell him right now. But what am I supposed to say? Man I should have listened to Olav more when me and him were talking in that bar in 1945.''

_Flashback._

_Olav and Claire where sitting in a tavern I Norway (YAY GO NORWAY) drinking blood, the guests around them were either drunk or just celebrating, the war was had ended, the long nightmare was finally over._

_Olav sat his beer glass filled with blood down ''Claire I know that you have been I vampire for I while now but I will give you some advise.'' He had a short break before continuing ''Don't EVER fall in love with a human, it only brings you fell in love with a girl named Ellen and I just couldn't get her out of my mind. When you are a vampire and fall in love with a human, you want theirs blood more than anything else in the world. I ended up biting Ellen and I killed her, I have never felt that guilty in my life before.'' He took a second break and continued ''When someone hurt someone close to them or hurts them, you just want to rip the heart of the guy that did it and eat it.''_

_Olav got an evil smirk on his face ''Man I would love to do that again!''_

_Claire gave him a weird looked before she burst out laughing._

_She got up ''It was nice meeting you Olav but I should get back to the states. Got family there and stuff like that''_

_Olav smiled at her ''Nice meeting you too Claire, it's not every day you meet a vampire at a random bar'' _

_Claire smiled at him and waved goodbye._

_But before she could leave she felt Olav's hand on her shoulder ''Remember what I told you, don't do the same mistake I did.''_

_Flashback ended_

''Claire are you there?'' Steve said while waving his hand in front of her face.

''Uh yeah, just worried about Billy''

Claire stepped out of the car and Steve locked it.

''Don't worry Claire, he is a strong guy I know that he will survive.'' Steve said and gave her a reassuring smile.

Claire smiled and got into the lobby of the hospital ''What is his room number?''

''451208, it kind of creepy number thought'' Steve said in a disturbed voice.

''Oh? Why?''

''Because if you think the alphabet I would stand 'death' d is the 4 number in the alphabet e is the fifth and so on. You don't feel safe when you get to a room that spells death with numbers.'' Steve explained.

Claire looked at Steve ''I never thought about that, you are very smart.''

Steve smiled at her ''Its something's I just notice.''

They got into an elevator and pressed the button it stood 4 on.

Claire sighed ''Why does things like this happen? What has humanity become?''

Steve looked at her and said in an teasing voice ''Its sound like you have lived over a hundred year when you say something like that''

''Oh shut up.'' Claire said and punched him playfully on the arm.

Then they heard a pling and stepped out of the elevator. They spotted Chris waiting for them some steps outside the elevator.

Claire and Steve walked up to him ''How's Billy?''

Chris looked at the ground ''He has been getting worse since I called Steve, and Rebecca is blaming herself for what happened.'' Chris looked at them with sad eye's ''If Billy doesn't make it I don't know what would happen to Rebecca. She could turn to suicide or something like that, for everyone's sake Billy has to survive. Rebecca slept in out apartment and when I saw her in the morning her eyes were red from all the crying.''

Claire looked at Chris ''Where is Rebecca now?''

''She is in Billy's room with Jill comforting her, but Billy is Unconscious so they can't talk to him''

Claire ran to a direction and hoped it was the way to Billy's room.

Chris looked at Steve ''Don't you dear to hurt her Steve, you are a nice guy but she is my sister so if you do anything to her I will make you suffer. Do you understand?''

Steve Smiled at Chris ''I won't hurt her in any way Chris.''

''Good for you.''

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Leon and Alfred were sitting around a table with some other people talk about something they were going to do.

Leon Smirked when he thought about the plan ''This is just the start. I will make him regret that he was born.''

Alfred stood up and looked around the table ''Are we ready people?''

Everyone nodded and stood up.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Steve was driving home from the hospital, alone. Claire wanted to stay longer to support Rebecca but Steve had something he had to do so he had to leave. They also agreed they had to take the date another time.

When he saw his apartment he was shocked, it was on fire!

He grabbed his cell phone and called the Fire department.

The fire department came and stopped the fire. Steve walked into his apartment and looked around only his room and Claire's room hadn't started to burn.

''Who could do this'' he thought to himself. Then he found a note in his room. He picked it up and looked at it 'That's what you get when you when you take away the girl I love away from me Steve B oh and I'm pissing on Steve A grave right now'

Steve knew that handwriting anywhere. Leon did this, but what had Steve done Leon to deserve this? It wasn't his fault that Claire loved him and not Leon, and still it went out on him.

''Well if he wants to fight then it's all right for me'' Then Steve curled the note and threw it in the garbage bin.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Claire walked out of the hospital and went to her and Chris's apartment.

While walking she looked at the sky ''Why does life have to be so hard?''

When she got to the apartment she noticed that she was out of blood.

''Well I guess I have to get some animal blood, if Chris see's another 'Dead body found and the Victim was attacked by a brutal animal' on the news he would rip his hair out.

Claire got outside again and went to the forest. When she was in a safe distance she used her vampire speed to run and fund some animals.

''I hope I find a deer, tastes much better than anything else in the forest.

After a while she found a deer sleeping under a tree. She sneaked up behind it but it noticed her and started to run.

Claire cursed and went after it at full speed.

When she cached up with it she tackled it down to the ground and placed her teeth in its neck.

Claire started to feed a when she was done feeding she bottled the rest of the blood so she had some in store if it was needed.

''C-C-C-Claire''

Claire turned around and saw Jill behind her.

AN: I loved ending a chapter this way! :P

Well I have a preview of one of my new stories that I will post when I'm done with this one.

Steve was sitting in his car with his mom Alexia and his sister Olivia. They were driving to Raccoon city, their new home.

Steve's dad was in jail beating Steve and raping him.

_Flashback_

_Steve was lying in his dad's room all naked. He had tears in his eyes_

''_Please let me go dad. Please''_

_Steve's dad looked at him and said ''it's either you or your sister, would you like to hear her scream?''_

_Steve looked at his dad ''leave her alone. You have already fucked up my life so don't fuck you hears!''_

''_Then get on you knees''_

_Flashback ended._

Steve could still feel the pain he felt when his father raped him. Every time he was at the toilet he screamed in pain when he had to poop.

Even when his father was in jail the nightmare continued. The kids in school teased him and picked on him for what had happened.

Hid mom Alexia found out and they moved to Raccoon city.

Steve looked out the window and thought to himself ''If anyone find out what happened, then my life will be a hell here to.''

An: I hoped you liked it. But if I make it should it be rated mature? Tell me what you think about this preview and the Chapter.

I do not own Resident Evil or its characters in any way, shape or form. But I own the story.

Please R&R.


	10. Trust And The Pain

A Vampire Tale

Chapter 10: Trust And The Pain.

Jill looked at Claire terrified ''You are a Vampire! You killed Steve A and Ada! How can you do such things?'' She Screamed at Claire ''When I tell Chris he is going to be Shocked! His sister, a vampire!''

Then Jill turned around and started to run but Claire used her vampire speed and got in front of her, she was holding Jill's shoulder's in a thigh grip.

''I don't want to hurt you Jill, I care about you and Chris so I can't'' Then she let go of Jill ''Just tell Chris. I don't honestly care anymore.''

Jill started to run again. She thought that Claire would strike her at any time, but it never came. Jill found her dad's car that she borrowed to take a walk in the forest. When she was frustrated or tired after a long day it always made her feel better.

Jill started the car and drove to Chris's apartment. While she was driving she thought about what she had seen, Claire standing over the bloody deer and feeding on it. Only the thought made chills go down her spine.

''That explains a lot, it explains why she sometimes is pale and other times she has a good tan. We can't go into her room, Maybe there is a coffin inside that she sleeps in.''

Jill listened to her radio before wondering ''What's Chris going to do when he finds out? Is he going to freak out or does he know? No, he would tell gang if he knew! He will be surprised when he finds out.''

Jill soon saw Chris's apartment and pulled over into the parking lot outside the building. She got out of the car and ran up to the doors.

Jill waited some seconds before someone opened. Jill gasped when she saw the person.

''You take good time getting here Jill, you started before me and I get here 5 minutes before you.'' Claire said and smiled.

''H-H-How did you get here so fast?''

''I'm a vampire, I have some powers that humans do not posses.'' Claire said and let Jill in.

Jill though before entering but she remembered what Claire said in the forest and went inside.

Jill looked at Claire ''Where is Chris?''

''He is in his room, go get him tiger'' Claire answered teasingly.

Normally Jill would laugh at this but she didn't laugh now. She turned her back to Claire and walked to Chris's room.

When Jill got into the room she found Chris sleeping on his bed, snoring loudly.

Jill tried to poked him to wake him up it didn't work.

She turned on her sexy voice ''Chris honey, wake up?''

Chris turned around in his bed and muttered something that was impossible to hear.

Jill smiled, at least she knew Claire hadn't killed him, yet.

She poked him again and continued her sexy voice ''Wake up sleepy head. I have something important to tell you.''

Chris slowly woke up and looked into Jill's beautiful eyes ''I would love to wake up this way everyday'' he said, still sleepy.

Jill smiled at the compliment but turned back to a serious face ''Chris, Claire is a vampire.''

Chris sighed ''So you found out.''

Jill nodded ''Yes I, Wait you knew!'' she looked angry at him ''Why didn't you tell us?''

Chris looked at her and tried to relax ''Jill you and the gang would just laugh at it anyway. What where I supposed to say? 'Hey this is my so called sister and she is a vampire', you would just think that I was crazy.''

Jill knew this was true but it still hurt her to know that he hadn't shared the truth with her. She told every single secret and opened her completely to him.

Then a thought stuck her ''What do you mean by 'my so called sister? Is she your half sister or something like that?''

Chris were about to answer when Claire came into the room ''Chris do we have some orange juice in the apartment?''

Once again Chris were about to talk but Jill stopped him by talking first ''We were having a conversation here Claire, pay some respect to the people that are older than you.''

Claire busted out laughing and Jill looked at her confused.

Chris raised a hand ''Can I talk now?''

Jill nodded and Claire stopped laughing and nodded with a big grind on her face.

''First of all you can't call Claire younger than you Jill because what I was supposed to say was that Claire is not my sister, but my grand, grand grandmother, she is 145 years old.''

Jill was Shocked ''Just how is that possible?''

Claire looked at her ''I'm a vampire, I can't die until someone kills me. No one thinks that vampires exist anymore, so no one has tried to kill me for a long time. The 20th century has been one of the safest for vampires, we can walk in the streets without anyone thinking anything suspicious.''

''Can you keep this secret Jill? That would mean a lot for me and Claire.'' Chris said in an unsure and almost begging voice.

Jill looked at Chris ''I….I don't know , this is an big secret, I will answer you as soon as possible, but right now I have to see how Rebecca is.''

Then Jill turned around and muttered a goodbye before leaving.

Chris looked at Claire with serious eyes ''I this destroys me and Jill's relationship, I will throw you out of the apartment.''

Claire only nodded ''Sure but goodnight, you have to sleep.''

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Steve woke up in the hotel room he slept in and looked at the clock. It was 7.43, time for school.

Steve pulled him off the bed and grabbed his school stuff and the paper note that he thought Leon had left, when he was leaving his apartment he picked it up from the garbage bin and brought it with him.

Steve had to ask Chris is this was Leon's hand writing. If it was Leon then Steve knew who to blame.

Steve got out of the hotel room and started to walk to school, he didn't feel like driving today.

He was lucky that the state were going to fix the apartment and clean it up like it looked like nothing had happened.

Steve had attached to that in many other ways than a simple apartment. It was his little piece of heaven where he could be alone and think. But it had become better, he now also had Claire as his girlfriend. He had a hard time believing it.

''Maybe we can take that date today.'' Steve muttered to himself and smiled.

After a while Steve saw the school gates and went into the school ground. He looked around for his gang, and found them after a while.

He walked up to them and smiled ''Hey guys!''

A girl with black hair with red tips and some black Clothes head shot up and then the gang said in the same time ''Hey Steve!''

The girl looked at Steve ''How are you doing with everything?''

Steve looked at her and smiled ''I'm ok Cecilia, I were not like…. Stabile in the first three days, I ended up almost cutting myself, but Claire that new girl saved me. She said that if Steve could talk to me then he would have said that I shouldn't linger on those things for too long, it makes you do things that you are going to regret.''

Cecilia's body stiffened when she heard Claire's name but the other's just smiled ''That's good, she is you guardian angel I guess!'' a guy named Jonathan said smiling and winked at Steve.

Steve smiled and remembered something, the note ''Eh, guys I have to do something so don't miss me to much!''

Then he turned around and left.

The gang smiled and was happy that Claire came to the school. If not Steve A and Steve B would be dead.

But Cecilia on the other hand wasn't that happy, a tear escaped her eyes and thought to herself ''I have tried to get in an relationship with him for years now and This Claire girl gets her some weeks ago and they are already together. Why is this world so unfair?''

Steve walked around the school ground to find Chris, but it was hard because of all the people around him. When he saw Chris he started to run over to them. He stopped close to them and said ''Hi'' but noticed that the gang were looking in another direction. He turned his head and looked.

Leon stood with the Sport freaks and was wearing a ranger jacket, t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

''Maybe Leon didn't do this alone, but with help from them'' Steve thought.

He turned to Chris again and poked him and Chris looked at him when he had poked him ''Chris can I talk to you in private?''

Chris nodded and followed Steve.

When they were alone Steve pulled up the note and gave it to Chris ''Is that Leon's handwriting?''

Chris looked over the note many times before he was 100& sure that it was Leon's handwriting ''Yes its Leon's handwriting, but….. how did you get this?''

Chris handed Steve the note again and Steve took it and placed it in his pocket ''Someone set my apartment on fire yesterday, I found it when the fire Department had out the fires. I thought it was Leon's handwriting but I didn't know for sure so that's why I asked''

Chris looked at him ''But why would he set your apartment on fire? What did he gain by doing that?''

Steve had to lie, AGAIN ''I honestly don't know.''

Then the school bell rang ''See you soon Chris!'' Steve said and ran for his class.

Chris muttered a 'Goodbye' and left to his class to.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Claire was on her way to miss. Branigens office with some papers that William wanted her to deliver to Miss Branigens. William had become a stricter teacher lately and never gave them breaks. When you where done with something he gave you something new to do right away.

Claire Stepped into Miss Branigens office, Claire didn't call her Christine because it pissed Miss. Branigens off. But she couldn't find Miss Branigens there, the only thing she saw was a little girl sitting on a chair.

Claire puts the papers on set desk and walks over to the girl.

''Hey, my name is Claire what's your name?''

The girl looked at Claire ''Sherry''

Claire smiled at Sherry ''That's a beautiful name you got there Sherry.''

Claire looked at the girl and noticed a bruise on her face ''What happened to your face?''

Sherry looked away ''I tripped and fell.''

Claire couldn't see if Sherry was lying or telling the truth.

Claire smiled at her once more ''Ok Sherry but I got to go now. Bye.''

''Bye Claire.'' Was all Sherry said and didn't even look at her.

Claire got out of the office and ran to the class room. But on her way she bumped on someone and fell on the ground.

''Are you ok Claire?''

Claire looked up and found Steve looking down at her ''Yeah, I'm ok.''

Steve held out a hand to help her up and she took it.

They stood there some seconds looking at each other before Steve broke the silence ''Claire, do you want to have that date today? It's ok if you don't wa…..''

Steve was cut off by Claire's lips and he kissed her back.

When Claire pulled back Claire smiled at Steve ''I would love to''

Steve smiled ''Ok so I will pick you up at 19.00?''

''Sure, but now I have to get to class, see you.''

''Bye, Claire.''

Then they ran back to their classes.

Little did they know that Cecilia was watching the whole scene.

Cecilia started to cry '' Why do I fell this pain, it's not like me and Steve are dating or something. But it still hurts.''

AN: Eh well. I will have problems to write in the weeks in the future, but I will try the best I can to get new chapters on .

I am going to complete this on before I start on my new fanfiction. I think I'm going to call the new 'Healing A Shattered Soul' . Good tile or a bad one?

The next chapter is mostly about the date that Steve and Claire is going to have. I suck at writing dates so… maybe you are going to be disappointed. I'm also going to rewrite the first chapters. Correct mistakes and things like that.

And don't forget to R&R people! :P


	11. The Date And Forever Goodbyes

A Vampire Tale

Chapter 11: The Date And Forever Goodbyes.

Claire walked into the class room and walked strait to her seat besides Rebecca. Mr. Birkin was actually doing what he was supposed to do, teaching. Mr. Birkin was talking about the bug's anatomy. Claire noticed that everyone without Alexia didn't pay attention. Alexia was taking notes and listened to what Mr. Birkin said. When they had about human anatomy Alexia didn't even care to look at the blackboard, but when it came to bugs she didn't take her eyes from it.

Claire shakes her head and thought to herself ''That girl is special, in the bad way.''

Claire Sighed and puts her hand on her desk leaning her hand on it. Then she looked at Rebecca. Rebecca had red eyes and looked like she could fall asleep at anytime. Claire looked in Rebecca's note book and found only one sentence, 'Rebecca Coen'. Claire noticed that it was getting wet and looked at Rebecca, she was crying without a sound.

Claire ripped a piece of paper out of her note book and wrote '' Billy is a strong guy, he protected you and that shows that he loves you by all his heart. He would be more broken if he saw you at that hospital bed and knew that he could do something to help.'' Then Claire passed the note to Rebecca.

Rebecca opened the note and smile before she wrote something back and passed it back.

Claire opened the note and read it inside herself ''Thank you Claire, You are a real friend'

Claire was about to rip the note to pieces when Mr. Birkin took the note and read it inside himself.

Then William looked at Rebecca and gave her a reassuring smile.

William Turned around and said to the class '' Open the text book on page 298 and do the questions about bugs'' then he thought to himself ''Poor Rebecca, it was hard to divorce but when you lose can someone completely, it rips you heart apart.''

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Claire and Rebecca got out of the class room and found the rest of the gang.

''Finally out of that fucking class room. Why do we need to know about bugs?'' Claire said in a tired voice.

Rebecca nodded and looked at Leon who were with the sport freaks ''He left us for them? Those assholes? Where did his brain go?'' Rebecca said in an irritated voice.

Before anyone could answer, Alfred came up in front of them and smiled ''Where is Billy Rebecca? Oh I forgot. He is at the hospital for being with a bitch like you instead of being with a queen like Alexia.''

Rebecca clenched her fist and was about to knock him down but Claire came in front of her and stopped her.

''You are an asshole Alfred you know that? And if your sister is sad why don't you heal her with your touch?''

Alfred's smile got wider ''You know Billy said that last part to me, I guess he regret it. And have you heard about Steve, Claire?

Claire looked weird at him and he were about to tell her when Chris punched him in the jaw. Alfred fell down in the ground and Chris picked him up with both of his hands and pressed Alfred into a wall.

''You think you can do everything you want, but guess what? I'm sick of watching you going things like this now. Next time you do something like that I will personally make sure that you are the next to visit the hospital from this school.''

Chris let Alfred go but when Alfred was about to walk away Chris took out a foot and made him fall again.

Claire looked at Chris ''What has happened to Steve?''

Chris looked at the gang and all of them wanted to know.

He sighed and started to explain ''Yesterday when Steve was going home from work he found that someone had put his apartment on fire, When the fire department came and put out the fire he found a note. The note was in Leon's handwriting. So Leon and Alfred and maybe some other people did it. He told me today because he wanted to be sure. I think that he will also be more aggressive at Alfred and VERY aggressive against Leon.''

Everyone was shocked, Could the Leon they knew do such a thing? An apartment was a home for a student and a home was the place you felt safe.

Jill looked at Chris ''Are you a hundred present sure about this? It can be wrong, many people write like Leon does. It's a very normal way too write.''

Chris looked at Jill ''I'm more than a hundred present sure. It's for sure Leon's handwriting, he is guilty for setting Steve's apartment on fire.''

''Why would Leon do such a thing? When I met him he was a sweet and kind guy, now he is a pyromaniac?'' Claire asked in a sad voice.

It was sad what had happened to Steve's apartment but it was even sadder about Leon. He was an intelligent guy that could get a nice family and a good job, but if he hanged out with people like Alfred and Alexia that future would slowly slip away and bad thing would happen.

The bell ranged and everyone when to their classes.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Jill and Chris were walking home. Chris had decided that he needed fresh this morning and left the car at home. Claire was already home because of her vampire speed and was getting ready for the date with Steve.

Chris and Jill were silent, waiting for the other one to say something.

Jill broke the silence ''Chris? About that vampire thing…. I will keep it secret until she kills another human that doesn't deserve it'' Then she looked away from Chris.

He smiled, he thought that she would tell rest of the gang.

'' By people that deserves it guess you mean people like Alfred and Alexia.'' Chris said and smirked at her.

Jill smiled back at him ''Yeah, what he has done is… brutal, and the worst part is that he can't get in jail because of his rich dad.'' She lost her smile when she said that last part.

''Yeah, I know what you mean.'' Then he thought and got an idea ''What about that we make a group to make his life miserable? You know that umbrella he and Alexia likes?'' Jill nodded and Chris smiled ''We can call the group the 'Anti-Umbrella group'.''

He smiled and Jill laughed '' You and your fantasy Christopher''

They reached Jill's house and they looked at each other.

Chris scratched the back of his head ''Well….. see you later I guess.''

He turned around and started to leave but a hand grabbed his wrist.

He turned and saw Jill holding him ''Chris, I wondered If you would stay with me at my house. My mom and dad are visiting an aunt and they didn't want me to miss any lessons. It's ok if you…''

She was cut off by Chris's lips pressing at hers and she kissed back.

''I would love to stay at you house.'' Chris said and smiled at her.

Jill smiled back ''I love you Chris''

Then she blushed and turned around. What if Chris didn't feel the same way about her? What if he would leave her now and never ever thinking about getting back together with her again?

''I'm sorry, Chris. It's ok if you don't feel the same way about me…..''

Again she was cut off by Chris's lips and she kissed back.

Chris pulled back and puts his forehead against hers ''Jill I love you more than anything in the world, I would give my life for you, there is never a single time when you aren't in my mind, when you leave I feel sad, but when I see you coming towards me I feel like I can do anything.''

Jill smiled and kissed Chris again.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Claire was rushing back and forth in her room, looking for something to wear. Was she going to wear something fancy or something like normal? She had never been this nervous before since she and Ian were going on their first date.

''I think I will go normally dressed we are like only going to a cinema and watch a movie, plus I think Steve likes me the way I dress normally.'' Claire thought and smiled.

She took what she normally wears and went to the kitchen, she looked at the clock, Steve would soon be here to pick her up. She quickly ran into the bathroom and sprayed her hair with something that smelled good.

She found her wallet just in case that Steve hadn't enough money. She heard a ding on the door bell and went to open the door.

She opened it and found Steve dressed normally and with a big grin on his face ''Soon ready?''

Claire smiled and let him in ''I'm soon done.''

She peaked his lips and went to her room to drink some blood before they went to the cinema.

''I'm ready now Steve'' she said and went into the living room.

For Steve, she looked like an angle directly send by god to help him.

'' You look Beautiful Claire!'' Steve said and smiled at her.

Claire blushed ''You look dashing yourself''

He smiled wider ''Let's go''

He went to the door and opened it for her. She smiled at him and went to the car. It was unlocked so she sat down in the passenger seat. Steve sat down on the driver seat and started to drive to the cinema.

Claire puts her head on the window and sighed ''Is it right of me, a 145 year old grandmother to date an 18 years old boy? When he finds out will he be scared or will he accept it?

Claire thought like that for a long time and got out of her thoughts when Steve opened the door. She wasn't prepared for that so she almost fell out of the car. Thank god for seat-belts.

''Are you ok Claire?'' Steve asked, worried that he had harmed her.

But she only smiled ''Yeah, it was an accident so no big deal.''

Steve smiled and took her hand and intertwined their fingers together. He led the way to the Cinema and found the Cinema posters outside.

Steve looked at Claire ''what movie do you want to watch?''

Claire looked at the movie posters and pointed at one of them ''That one, Resident Evil Afterlife.''

Steve smiled ''I love the Resident Evil movies! Let go!''

Claire smiled as they intertwined their fingers once again.

_**When the movie were finished**_

Claire and Steve smiled as they walked out of the cinema. They walked to the car, holding hands. When they got to the car Claire just couldn't hold it anymore.

She stepped forward and was in front of Steve and she kissed him on the lips. Steve was quite shocked but kissed back after a while.

When they pulled back Claire whispered into Steve's ear ''I love you.''

Steve smiled and kissed her once again and whispered back ''I love you too Claire, by all my heart.''

They continued to kiss and didn't know that Cecilia was at the one end of the parking lot and Leon on the other.

Cecilia started to cry and whispered to herself ''Why does god hate me so much, all I asked for was that Steve would love me one day.''

Leon on the other hand clenched his fist ''You will pay for this Steve.''

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Rebecca was at the hospital and watched Billy, he was sleeping. She read a book and held his hand in a secure grip, She never wanted to let him go.

Billy slowly awaked and saw Rebecca and smiled ''Hey becca.''

Rebecca was shocked when she heard his voice, it was to long since she had heard it. Far too long.

Rebecca smiled at him ''Hey Billy.''

Billy's smile faded ''Becca I want you to be happy so don't stay sad for long''

She looked at him with surprise ''What are you talking about Billy?''

Billy smiled once again, he knew that this would be his last smile ''I'm dying becca, I won't make it.''

Rebecca started to cry ''No you can't die, you just can't''

Billy knew what he had to say ''Becca, I love you, when I'm gone don't grief for to lon…..''

Billy closed his eyes and faded away.

Rebecca got a nurse that got a doctor, But the doctor knew that there was nothing he could do.

Rebecca sat on a chair and started to cry.

''This was the last time I will hear his voice, see him smile, watch him train, go to movies or anything with him.'' Was the only thing she whispered before she started to cry again.

AN: much love and much drama her I guess.

Well I hoped you liked it but now you need to help me :P

I have no idea for the next chapter so leave me ideas. Pretty Please! ;O

Oh btw the song Give You My All by Eyes Set To Kill inspired me for this chapter. You should listen to it, a very good song.

And NEVER forget to R&R! If you do, I will send Freddy Krueger to your dreams! :P


	12. A Horrible Flash Back And A Warning

A Vampire Tale

Chapter 12: A Horrible Flash Back And A Warning

Claire and Steve were driving home from their date.

Claire was very happy, everything had gone her way today. She and Steve had made their first make out session and they both loved each other. But again Claire felt guilty, she had killed Steve's half brother and now they were kissing and telling each other that they loved the loved the other one.

Steve pulled the car into a parking lot and stopped, causing Claire to get out of her thoughts.

He got out of his seat and got the Claire's door opening it, took her hand and helped her out of the car, just like a gentleman did.

Claire got out of the car and smiled at him ''You are spoiling me, you know that?''

Steve smiled back at her ''Wait till I give you gifts, then you will know what spoiling is!''

Claire laughed and went to the apartment door and unlocked it.

She saw that she had a voice mail and turned it on.

Out of the machine came Chris's voice ''Claire, I'm going to stay at Jill's apartment some days, so don't trash the place when I'm gone!''

Claire smiled at the machine thing and went over to Steve, he was standing in the entrance of the apartment ''Steve Could you stay her for some days? I don't want to be alone to be honest.''

Steve smiled at her ''I will only end up snuggling against you, you know that?''

Claire eyes looked into his eyes, she loved those emeralds so much ''Why do you think I want you to stay? Snuggling is the only thing that you are good at.'' She said in a teasing voice.

Steve only smiled and kissed her on the lips, but the kiss was with more passion then the others at the Parking lot. They kissed/danced into the room and fell on the sofa. Steve on top of Claire.

Steve Blushed like mad but Claire couldn't, she had too little blood in her system to do that, but luckily for her Steve didn't notice, he was too busy trying to hide his own blush.

''Eh…'' was all he was able to say.

Claire just smiled at him ''I don't want to do…. You know…. _It _so soon If you know what I mean.''

Steve nodded ''Yeah, I know what you mean.''

Then he lifted himself from the sofa, making it possible for Claire to get out, She got out and went to the kitchen, Steve laid down on the sofa and tried to get off his blush.

''Do you want anything to eat?'' Claire asked.

''Nah, I'm good''

''Are you sure?''

''hundred prosent sure.''

Claire smiled and thought to herself ''Good because we don't have anything in the fridge.''

Claire left the kitchen and walked over to Steve ''Can you give me anywhere too sit?''

Steve looked at her ''Nope, only a place where you can lie down'' Then he patted his chest.

Claire smiled a flirty smile ''How changed you to Mr. Hands on?''

''Hahaha very funny'' Steve said and smiled at her.

He patted his chest once again and Claire sighed and laid down on it. She could fell his blood running in his veins, she could fell how warm he was and she could fell his heartbeat, a rhythm that she could listen to all day long.

''Steve, don't ever leave me for another girl.''

Steve smiled and stroked her hair ''I wouldn't even think about it.''

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Claire woke up and found herself on Steve's chest, he was still sleeping so she continued to lie on top of him. ''I wish that we could stay like this forever.'' She thought and smiled.

But then she remembered that they had school today and she could sleep all day long. So she got up and woke up Steve.

She had to poke him and whisper to him before she woke him up, Claire had learned that the best way to wake up someone was by slow approaches and not rushing forward like many parents did.

When he finally opened his eye Claire smiled ''We have got to school you lazy boy!''

Steve got up and started to get ready for school, but then he remembered something ''I got my back pack at the hotel room I'm renting. I will drive and get it.''

Steve got his keys and looked at Claire and smiled ''Don't miss me too much.''

Then he closed the door and got into his car.

Claire went into her room and looked of some emergency blood as she called it she had put away in the dresser for some emergency, like if people came to the house she had to keep her tan a little.

She looked at her school bag and remembered something a little important. Homework! She had been too busy getting ready for the date that she forgot the homework!

She walked to the bag and took out a Homework plan (don't know if that's a really word in English! :P) and looked at it. She only had history, the rest she had done some days before.

Claire Sighed in relief. History was an easy subject for her, at least the 2. World war. Claire eyes started too wetted up. She had lost some of her best friends in that war, both humans and vampires.

_Flashback._

_Claire and two of her best friends Jørgen the vampire and Angelica the Jew sat in a truck, on one for Angelica's sides was her 8 year old son, Mick. They were going to be gassed to death. _

_Mick cried ''How can they do things like this to humans? What type of monsters are they?''_

_Mick talked English because Angelica was from Brittan, but he also knew Deutsch because of his dad Albert Wilheim. _

_Angelica stroked her sons back ''It will be all right Mick, as long we have each other.''_

_Mick continued to cry and Angelica stroked his back all the way._

_The car stopped and two Nazis opened the door._

''_Get out you Jewish schvine!'' one of the Nazis yelled at them with a strong German assent._

_Claire, Jørgen, Angelica and Mick got out of the car. Mick was holding onto Angelica's hand like it was the most precious thing in the world. One Nazi grabbed Mick and pulled him away from his mom. This made Mick cry a little but not as much as in the car. He knew that if he cried it would only make it worse._

_They were send into some old wooden houses and were pushed in._

_Before leaving one Nazi looked back at them ''You will be executed tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your life while you can.'' Then he left them and went to his post._

_Claire looked around in the room and found only one bed. Claire and Jørgen looked at each other and nodded._

_Then they looked at Angelica and Mick ''You two will take the bed, we will just sleep on the floor.''_

_Angelica smiled at them and lead Mick too the Bed. She laid Mick on it and smiled at him ''Get yourself some sleep Mick, you will need it.''_

_Mick nodded and closed his eyes, after a while He was in his dreams._

_Angelica looked at Claire and Jørgen ''You two can get out of her with our powers right?''_

_They nodded ''But we can only carry one person, it uses much strength to run like that, even with two vampires it will be very hard and we will have to take many breaks on the way.''_

_Angelica nodded ''Take with Mick with you and run away from here, When they set me into the gas chamber you two will take him and run.'' She took a small break before continuing '' If I survived and I knew that he died I wouldn't have the strength to carry on. He is the only thing I have left.''_

_Claire smiled at Angelica ''What you are doing now is very noble and it shows how much you love your son. We will get him out of here Angelica, don't worry about that.''_

_Angelica smiled at Claire and turned to Mick on the bed._

_She kissed his forehead ''I hope that you will forgive me for this Mick. Where ever I'm I will always love you.''_

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

_Claire, Jørgen, Angelica and Mick were standing outside that gassing chamber. _

_The Nazi commander opened the camber and turned around and looked at them ''Who will go firsts?''_

_Angelica swallowed and raised her hand, two Nazis took her and dragged her into the chamber._

_They closed it and Claire took Mick under the arm and ran, Olav was right behind them._

''_Was? Shoot them!'' The commander yelled and Bullets sprayed everywhere around them._

_Claire and Mick stayed unharmed but Jørgen were hit. Claire her head around and looked at him._

''_BARE GÅ FOR FAEN!'' Jørgen yelled to them._

_Claire didn't know much Norwegian but she thought he told them to keep on running and she did._

_Claire looked behind her again, but this time not at Olav, She looked at the gas chamber._

_The last thing she remembered was Angelica's Face gasping for air and a hand on the window that soon fell down._

_Flash back ended._

Claire still remembered Angelica's face like if it happened yesterday. The way it twisted as it was gasping for air. Claire felt more tears coming down her cheek and wiped them away.

''Put that behind you Claire, She saved her son and they are both in heaven right now.'' She whispered to herself and tried to relax.

She heard a car parking and assumed that it was Steve. She putted her books in her bag and went outside, locked the door and ran to Steve's car.

When she got inside she kissed his cheek ''Nice of you to pick me up!''

Steve smiled at her ''Mind if I do it every day?''

''Nope, that would just be awesome!'' She cheered.

Steve started the car and drove to school.

Claire had a hard time to control her thoughts, they were always going back to Angelica.

''My past is a haunting one I guess.'' Claire thought and smiled a sad smile.

Steve parked the car and went out of it. Claire did the same and went walked to Steve how was waiting for her.

Claire and Steve made their way to the school ground and when they entered the gates they hears the bell ring.

''See you in after school Claire.'' Steve said, a little unwilling to leave her.

Claire looked at him confused ''After school? What about the breaks?''

''I have a test today and when we are done we can go home.''

''Oh, ok, well I'll see you after school then.''

''Yeah, bye'' Steve kissed her before leaving.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Steve got out of the class room and gasped ''Easy test, like always.''

When he was about to go to his locker someone grabbed him and pushed him on the wall.

''I will give you one last warning, STAY AWAY FROM CLAIRE!''

Steve knew that voice and smiled ''I would never leave her, Leon.''

Leon released Steve and kicked him in the nuts.

Then Leon turned around and walked away ''I gave you a warning and you didn't listen. There is no turning back now.''

AN: YAY! Fast update! :P

Thanks for the ideas and I will try to use them, Please if you can give me more then don't be afraid to give them to me! :P

I hope that you liked this one.

DO NOT FORGET TOO R&R :P


	13. What A Person Can Do

A Vampire Tale

Chapter 13: What A Person Can Do.

Claire sat in her biology class and listened to Mr. Birkin Had to say about Atoms and what it made by using different combinations.

Claire had noticed that Rebecca wasn't at school, and this worried her. She had asked Jill and Chris if they had heard from her since yesterday, but the last time they saw her she was on her way to the hospital.

''I hope she's ok.''

Then Mr. Birkin came and snapped her out of her thoughts ''If Miss. Redfield could stay with us her and not go in her own little world, that would be nice.''

Claire looked at him and smiled ''I'm sorry sir, I will pay more attention now.'' That's what she said but she thought ''This is a fucking boring lesson and you want me to Listen? Well dream on!''

Claire doodled in her note book and drew things from her memory, she sketched Jørgen and Angelica's happy faces before the war. She smiled at her memories. Things went so well back then. She continued and drew Ian's face. His face was much harder then Steve's. It always had a type of poker face on that almost never fell off.

Claire sighed that was one of the things she loved about him, he always stayed strong for other people, but Steve wasn't afraid to show feelings at all.

Claire started to wonder ''Is it that what makes you a man? Not afraid to show feelings or to stay strong for the people you love? Maybe a piece of both? Why am I disusing with myself anyway?''

Claire heard the bell and packed her things and ran out of the class room.

''Finally done! It's so great to be out of that class room, don't you agree Rebecc….?'' Claire looked around and remembered that Rebecca wasn't at school today.

She smiled to herself ''I'm so silly right now.''

Then she went to her locker to get her music book but when she came to the locker she found Leon leaning on it.

''Hey Claire!'' he greeted her with a smile.

Claire looked at him in a weird way before muttering a ''Hey'' herself.

Leon smiled a little, at least she answered him ''Why do you date that Steve guy? He will just end up cutting himself and make you miserable.''

Claire laughed ''I date Steve because he is a nice guy and he will not cut himself. Plus what do you think you do when you set an apartment on fire? That the person that lives in the apartment will be happy? Ever since you started to hang out with Alfred and his gang, you have made people miserable.''

Leon stayed silent he knew that she was right. She was standing in front of him waiting for an answer and when she didn't get one she was turning around and were going to leave, When Leon pressed his lips against hers. It lasted only for some seconds before she bit his tongue with her vampire toots and made him jump back, shocked.

''Don't ever touch me again Leon, I mean it.'' Then she left.

What they didn't know was that Cecilia had taken a photo.

She smiled a smile evil to herself ''Steve is going to be mine again.''

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Rebecca was sitting in her room, crying.

She heard a knock on the door and her mother, Kari came in.

Kari sat down besides Rebecca and gave her a sad smile ''Why don't you tell me what happened dear, you have stayed in your room all morning and I'm worried about you.''

Rebecca hugged her mother and sobbed on her chest (sounds weird but who hasn't!) ''Billy died in the hospital yesterday.'' Then she sobbed even harder.

Kari looked at her ''How was Billy?''

Rebecca sobbed even harder than before ''He was my boyfriend and It's all my fault! I loved him and that's the reason he died!'' she almost yelled while sobbing.

Kari was shocked, when did her little girl get a boyfriend?

Kari didn't say a word, she just stroked Rebecca's back and hugged her.

When Rebecca wasn't sobbing too much Kari looked at her and smiled '' I will make you some hearth shaped pancakes, they always makes you happier.''

But when she mentioned Heart Rebecca felt her shattered one sink and she started to cry again.

''If they only could replace me broken one.'' She whispered.

Kari hugged her daughter and stroked her back.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Claire was running to the parking lot. She was looking for Steve's car but couldn't find it.

She sighed and sat down on the road and took out her sketching book. She drew Chris and Jill standing together and holding around each other.

In Claire's eyes they where the perfect couple.

She sighed and started to draw Steve. His gorgeous smile, his red hair laid to one side and his ear piercing.

Suddenly music came into her ears

_And I hear this calling  
Still you don't seem so far at all  
And I hear this calling  
Still you don't seem so far at all  
And I hear (and I hear) this calling out_

She looked up and saw Steve's Car driving into the parking lot, blasting music from the small stereo.

Steve parked the car in front of Claire. She smiled and got in.

''Hey Steve, how did the test go?''

He turned the music down and looked at her ''What did you say?''

Claire sighed ''How did the test go?''

''Easy like always, it's almost never a challenge. What about you?'' Steve said.

''Good, but I didn't see Rebecca at school. Can you drive me to her house?'' Claire gave him the feared puppy eyes and he gave in

''Of course, but I have to leave you there because I'm moving into my apartment again. Have to set everything where it is supposed to be.''

Claire smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He started to flush a little.

''I'm still not used to it.'' Steve said and gave her a sheepish grin.

Claire giggled ''So you are so embarrass to be my boyfriend?''

''Nope, I'm just cuter when I blush!'' he said and peaked his Tung at her.

''Eyes on the road Steve!'' Claire yelled a little afraid.

He quickly turned his eyes on the road again.

They talked all the way to Rebecca's house.

Claire kissed Steve on the cheek again and got out of the car ''Don't miss me to much Steve!''

''Will try!''

Then Steve turned the stereo on full and made his way back to the apartment.

Claire got to the front door and ringed the door bell.

A woman who Claire thought was Rebecca's mother appeared.

''Who are you?'' She asked in a tired voice.

Claire smiled at her ''I'm Claire, one of Rebecca's friends. I haven't seen her at school today and I wondered if everything was alright ''

The woman sighed and let Claire in ''My name is Kari and I'm Rebecca's mother. And trust me Rebecca is not alright. I hope you can cheer her up.''

Claire stepped inside and looked around ''Where is Rebecca?''

''She is in her room. It's the 3th Door to the right when you got downstairs.'' Kari answered and laid down on the sofa, exhausted.

Claire smiled at Kari and walked down the stairs and entered the 3th room. She found Rebecca sitting on her bed, sobbing and hulking. ''Man, this is like Julia all over again.'' She thought to herself.

Claire walked up to the bed and sat down next to Rebecca ''Hey becca. What happened?''

Rebecca looked at Claire with her red eyes ''Billy, died.'' Was all she could get out before she started to sob again.

Claire hugged Rebecca and stroked her back ''It's going to be ok Rebecca. Just take your time.''

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Steve walked into his apartment and sighed. They had made the place look like it was new, Steve wanted it to look like if it was the same apartment.

Steve heard a knock on the door and opened.

He gasped when he saw who it was.

''STEVE'E BOY! SO LONG NO SEE!''

The man in front of him was drunk. Or more correctly, his dad was drunk.

An: hope you liked it and if you wonder why I don't describe that much, it's because I want YOU to picture it like YOU want it to look like! When I'm reading a fanfiction or making one, it plays like a Movie in my head. And that's what I want to happen to YOU! :P

I had no idea what to do after Claire visited Rebecca so I looked in the old chapters to get some ideas and Vola! Steve's dad came! :P

This is a little short but I just couldn't make it longer! :P

If you wonder what song it is, well here you go: All That Remains: This Calling.

Is this more of a drama story then a Romance?

Eh and if someone thinks I hate Leon I don't, but I need to have jealousy in this story and he is the unlucky one.

And most important thing to this story! R&R! :P :P :P :P :P


	14. The Little Queen

A Vampire Tale

Chapter 14: The Little Queen.

Steve's dad smiled a drunken smile at Steve ''Missed me my little eve?''

Steve could smell the beer from his mouth ''Dad what are you doing here? I thought you lived in New York.''

Steve's dad got a sad face on his face ''My little eve didn't miss me.''

Steve sighed ''I course I missed you dad, I'm happy that you are her. But why?'' When Steve said that he thought to himself ''Thing were going fine her now, then that drinking bastard came and he is going to ruin everything!''

Steve's dad's face beamed up and he had an angry expression on his face ''Show some respect boy! How many times have I told you too call me Craig! I will not tole….''

Then Craig fell on the floor and snored out loud.

Steve shook his head ''Damn, I hate when he has mood swings.''

Then Steve took a good grip under his father's arms and dragged him to the sofa. Steve pushed him and patted his shoulder ''I will ask you again when you are sober.''

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Rebecca had stopped to sob and hugged Claire hard. But she noticed something, Claire were cold, very cold.

Rebecca pulled out of the hug and looked at Claire ''You are cold and you are very pale, but you were warm in the start and had a nice tan. Something's not right.''

Claire started to panic ''Eh….. well… maybe you think so because of all the tears in your eyes made me look like I had more tan.'' Then Claire slapped herself in her mind ''Bad excuse Claire. Need to learn how to make good excuses, fast!''

Rebecca looked at Claire with disbelieving eyes but nodded and said ''Yeah, maybe.''

Claire sighed in relief and Rebecca smiled and thought ''I will ask Chris or Jill. I don't think Claire will tell me.''

Rebecca got up from the bed and smiled at Claire, but it was a sadder smile now ''Thank you for coming Claire but… I need some time for myself, to let the news sink in. so I don't think I will be at school tomorrow.''

Claire nodded and smiled a little ''I understand, but don't stay away for too long. It's not the same without you.''

''I will try.''

Claire opened the door and looked at Rebecca ''Well see you later.''

''cya''

Claire closed the door and went up the stairs and found Kari on the sofa half asleep.

She was about to leave but she heard Kari's voice say ''How is she?''

It was hard to understand what Kari said, it was a tired and almost a whisper ''She only needs sometime for herself she says, I believe her so I think you should let her be alone for some hour or days.''

Kari sighed in relief ''Thank you for coming Claire. You really helped me there, it's like you have had a child yourself.''

Claire smiled ''you can say that I have some experience, in a way. But I have to go now. Bye.''

''Bye''

Claire got out of the house and started to walk back home.

She sighed as she walked and she thought to herself ''At least Rebecca wasn't as hysterical as Julia was back then.''

_Flashback_

_A 15 years old Julia sat on her old bed, crying._

_Claire entered the room and sat down next to her ''Julia, what's wrong?''_

_Julia looked at her mother with crimson red eyes ''Richard didn't want to be together with me, he said that he didn't care for me more than a friend. Now I may have ruined a good friendship.''_

_Claire hugged her daughter and stroked her back ''If he is your friend, then this will not stop you friendship.''_

_Julia pushed Claire away from herself ''How can you be so sure? He will never talk to me again! He will ignore me and act like I don't exist! And you act like nothing big has happened!''_

_Then Julia got up and ran out of the house and got into the forest, leaving only footprints in the grass._

_Claire was still on the bed and had tears in her eyes ''What did I do wrong?''_

_Then she looked at the roof ''I wish you could help me right now Ian.''_

_End of flashback_

''Yo Jeanie!''

Claire snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the person who talked to her. She saw Alexia standing in her way ''What do you want Alexia? I do not have time for a long argument with you right now.''

Alexia gave Claire a serious look ''You ALWAYS have time to talk to you queen.''

Claire laughed at this comment ''You can't crown yourself, then everyone would he kings and queens.''

Alexia smiled with her evil lips ''I didn't crown myself, Alfred did it.''

Claire laughed again ''Yeah, Alfred your knight in shining armor.''

Alexia went up to Claire and slapped her in the face ''Don't talk to your queen like that!''

Claire slapped back ''It's a free country!''

Alexia and Claire slapped each other nonstop until Alexia pushed Claire causing her to fall. Alexia sat on Claire's stomach and hit her face.

''Die bitch DIE!'' Alexia yelled.

Claire pushed Alexia away from her and got up. She was about to run, but Alexia held her leg causing her to fall again.

Alexia sat on Claire's stomach and continued to hit her, but then she noticed that Claire didn't bleed ''What are you?''

Alexia stood up ''WHAT ARE YOU?'' she yelled then she started to scream for help.

Claire got up behind Alexia and covered her mouth with her hand ''There is no point to scream, no one hears you.''

Then Claire swigged alexia on her shoulder and ran with her vampire speed to a forest. Alexia screamed from the top of her lungs but no one could hear her.

When Claire was in the middle of the forest she threw Alexia on the ground as hard as she could.

Alexia slowly stood up ''What are you?'' she said in a whimper.

Claire laughed ''I'm a vampire.''

Alexia didn't believe her ''You are lying! Vampire doesn't exist!''

Claire had an evil smirk on her face ''I will prove to you that I'm a vampire''

Then Claire covered Alexia's mouth and bit her neck. Alexia Screamed and tried to get out of Claire's grip but she couldn't. Slowly all went black for Alexia.

Claire looked down at the now dead Alexia and smirked ''Finally is that plague gone.''

Then she took her backpack off her back and opened it. She found what she was looking for, some bottles, a lighter and lighter fluid.

Claire bottled Alexia's blood and thought sarcastically to herself ''I'm going to drink a queen's blood.''

When she had bottled the blood she putted Alexia on a big rock, put some lighter fluid on her and set the body on fire.

Claire smiled as she watched Alexia's body burn. Then she turned around and left.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Cecilia smiled evilly as she skipped to Steve's apartment. She had been to the hotel but the receptionist told her that Steve had gone back to his apartment.

Cecilia held the photograph in front of her. She had been lucky, it looked like Claire enjoyed the kiss.

''Steve is finally going to be mine.'' Her smile got even wider and the people that passed her smiled at the look of the happy girl.

Cecilia reached the apartment and got to the door and knocked 3 times on it.

Steve opened the door and smiled weakly at her ''Hey Cecilia.''

Cecilia smiled the happiest smiled she had smiled in her whole life ''Hey Steve, can I come in?''

Steve nodded and Cecilia stepped inside and sat down on the sofa. She noticed that it was softer than last time, it even went up and down.

''Little Cecil can you get off me?'' a voice asked.

Cecilia looked at the sofa and found Craig lying on it. She jumped off ''Sorry.''

Craig smiled ''Are you two dating or something like that?''

Steve remained calm but Cecilia started to blush like a mad woman. Steve rolled his eyes and answered ''No, we are not dating dad. I'm dating another girl.''

Craig sighed ''You two would make a cute couple, so when that other girl leaves you should stick to Cecilia here. I know that she likes you more than a friend. AND YOU ARE STILL SO STUIPD YOU GO OUT WITH ANOTHER GIRL I MEA…''

Craig passed out again.

Steve sighed, he was used to his father shouting at him so he didn't care about it anymore. He turned to a Terrified Cecilia ''Sorry about that, I guess he had something stronger than beer. So why are you here?''

Cecilia looked at Steve ''Eh… well… I have forgotten, maybe I remember later. Well I have to go now before my mom begins to worry so bye''

Cecilia waved goodbye too Steve and he returned the favor and then she got out of the apartment ''I guess I will tell him when his dad is gone.''

Cecilia walked back home and people that had passed her on the way to Steve's apartment saw that she was sad now and not the happy girl skipping down the road.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Rebecca stood on her balcony with tears in her eyes she muttered to herself ''Why Billy? Why did you have to go?''

She started to cry again, she didn't know if the hole in her heart could be repaired. She only knew that I would be there a long time.

''Rebecca'' a cold voice said.

Rebecca snapped her head up and looked at the sight in front of her. She gasped and fell on the balcony floor, the ghost of Billy was sitting in the balcony railing.

''B-B-Billy?'' she asked in a trembling voice.

The ghost of Billy smiled ''The one and only.''

''W-W-What are you doing here?''

The ghost lost its smiled ''I heard you crying and it drives me crazy, the hear the one you love in such pain can make you turn suicidal. Rebecca I want you to be happy, that why I said my last words to you, I want you to find someone you can be with and not grief about my death. You have a life, make a good use of it.''

Rebecca stretched a hand at tried to touch him but it only when right through him. She tried again but the same thing happened.

The ghost took her hand and held it, the touch wasn't cold, it was warm and caring ''You can't touch me but I can touch you.''

Rebecca tried to kiss him but yet again she couldn't. Billy smirked and kissed her. The felling Rebecca got in her heart was familiar, something she hadn't felt since Billy died. Happiness and love.

Billy pulled away ''I have to go. Find someone else, I'm dead, we can't be together.''

Billy started to fly away and Rebecca stretched an arm towards him ''Please don't go Billy! Please!''

But it was too late. He was gone. Rebecca fell to her knees and started to cry again.

An: I know this is a little late. I have excuses but I don't want to tell them.

And about vampiregirl2009 question. I don't think that there should be vampire's instead of Zombie's. It would ruin the whole plot. But Capcom could make a virus that made people to vampires.

Well I have to go now! Don't forget to R&R! :P :P :P :P :P :P if you do I will send Freddy from Friday The 13th after you! :P :P :P


	15. Hope

A Vampire Tale

Chapter 15: Hope

Craig woke up and found himself at an unknown apartment. He felt dizzy and had a headache

'' Where the fuck am I? '' He yelled in frustration.

'' I see that you are awake Craig. '' A familiar voice behind him said.

He turned his head around and saw Steve stand behind him with a glass of water and a plate with eggs and bacon.

'' You don't need to yell boy! I have the worst hangover ever! ''

Craig putted his hand on his ears and blocked out all the noise from the bacon.

Steve sighed and puts the plate in front of his dad '' What did you drink yesterday? '' He had a loud voice just to piss his dad off.

'' Don't yell boy, you will regret it! '' Craig growled.

Steve smiled a little and continued in the same loudness'' I said what did you drink yes…. ''

Steve was interrupted when his dad punched him in the face. Steve fell on the ground hard losing all his air inside him.

'' I TOLD YOU TOO NOT TALK SO LOUD! GO TO SCHOOL OR WHATEVER YOU ARE GOING TO DO TODAY! JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! '' Craig shouted at Steve.

Normally things like this would hurt someone, but Steve had dealt with it every time his dad came to his home. He had learned to block the words out, and not let them hurt him anymore. They went in one ear and went out the other.

Steve got his backpack and got out the door yelling '' GOODBYE DAD! '' before he started to run to his car. He started it and drove to school.

He sighed and whispered to himself '' Why did you come back dad? When everything was going so well you just had to show up. ''

He took out his cell phone from his pocket, opened it (it's one of those phones you lift the upper part to get the little keyboard thingy) and called Claire.

'' Hello? '' The sound of Claire's voice made Steve smile.

'' Hey Claire! Do you need someone to pick you up? ''

'' No, I'm already at school. I will wait for you at the school gates, see you soon! ''

'' Yeah, bye. ''

Claire hung up and Steve closed his cell phone and puts it back into his pocket.

Steve thought about Claire. Maybe he hadn't seen her for some hours but it still felt like days.

He smiled '' Maybe god wants me to pay a type of price for having Claire so close, and my dad is the price I have to survive with. ''

Steve drove and he saw Cecilia walking on the sidewalk to school.

He drove close to the sidewalk and opened a window he stuck his head out and smiled '' Need a ride? ''

Cecilia grinded and nodded '' Yes, thank you ''

She opened the passage door and sat down on the passage seat and puts on the seat belt.

Steve started to drive again '' Have you remembered what you were going to tell me? ''

Cecilia shook her head '' Nope, but I will tell you right away when I do! ''

Steve smiled '' It has nagged me all night long, just wondered what you were going to tell me. ''

Cecilia looked down on the car floor '' I'm sorry. ''

'' It's not your fault. We are here! ''

Cecilia looked up and saw a familiar parking lot. Steve parked as close to the school gates as possible. They got out of the car and started to walk towards the school.

Cecilia smiled at Steve once more '' Thank you for picking me up! It really spared me some time. ''

Steve looked for Claire '' No problem at all. ''

Steve noticed some familiar brown hair '' See you later Cecilia! ''

Cecilia watched Steve run to Claire and it hurt her inside '' I wish that he would run to me someday. ''

Claire saw Steve running towards her and she opened her arms she smiled '' Hey Steve! ''

Steve ran to her and hugged her while lifting her up in the air '' Missed you a lot yesterday. ''

'' Aww, I missed you too. ''

Claire looked at Steve and noticed that he had a black eye. She gasped and touched it '' What happened? ''

Steve filched when she touched his black eye '' I tripped and fell ''

Claire didn't believe him but thought that it would be best just to lay that matter to rest. For now.

Cecilia watched the whole scene and clenched her fist '' Control yourself Cecilia, just walk past them and smile at them. ''

And that's what she did almost perfect. She started to walk and she smiled at the two but ended up running in the end.

Claire looked weird at the girl '' What's up with her? ''

'' I don't know, she has acted weird in the last couple of days. ''

Claire looked at Steve '' Maybe she likes you more than a friend. '' Then she added teasingly '' She has a crush on you! ''

Steve sighed '' Why do everyone think that she likes me? Even one time we were walking in the shopping district of the city, an old woman came up to us and said that we were a cute couple. It still freaks me out that many people thinks the same. ''

Cecilia was sitting close to the conversation and felt her heart sink. She bit her lower lip and she thought to herself '' Why does everyone see it without Steve himself? Even when his dad is drunk, he can see that I like Steve. ''

Cecilia got up and walked to her gang, she didn't want to stay incase Steve or Claire starts a 'You are beautiful. No no no no YOU are beautiful' type of conversation.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Leon was walking in the school grounds with Alfred. Alfred was worried about Alexia, she hadn't come back after her evening walk in the park.

'' Where is she? She said that she was going to go straight home after the walk! I haven't seen her for like 10 hours! Something has happened to her! '' Alfred panicked like a crazy mother losing her child in the mall.

Leon sighed '' Relax, she will turn up sooner or later (YAY BREAKING BENJAMIN SONG!). Maybe she meet an old friend or something like that. ''

Alfred gave Leon a death glare '' If she did she would have called me and told me that she wouldn't come home! Something is wrong Leon! And you are just acting like nothing has happened! ''

Leon looked at Alfred with serious eyes '' Look, if she hasn't turned up tomorrow let's call the police and a recue group. Ok? ''

'' Why wait? We should call right away! What if she has gone into the forest a….. ''

Alfred was interrupted when Leon slapped him on the cheek '' Alfred have some confidence in you sister! She will come back just wait! ''

Alfred relaxed a bit and slapped Leon '' No one slaps me without getting slapped back! ''

Then the two friends walked to their classes.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Annette woke up and felt a something hard under her. She opened her eyes and saw Wesker lying under her. He was still asleep.

She sighed and got up. She got a blue pair of jeans and one of Wesker's shirts from the floor and went to the kitchen for some food.

She opened the refrigerator and felt an arm going around her waist.

'' Good morning sunshine '' Wesker said with a smile on his face. He had his normal black pants and black t-shirt on

'' Morning '' Annette answered in a bored tone.

Wesker lost the smiled on his face '' What's wrong? Still thinking about William? ''

'' Nope, I just fell a little sick ''

Annette knew she told a little of the truth but she hid the rest. She was always thinking about William, she never got him out of her mind. She missed those days he came home late and almost passed out when he laid on the bed.

Wesker looked at her and nodded '' I have to go to work now. See you when I come back. ''

'' Bye. ''

Wesker got a jacket and went out the door.

Annette laid on the bed and thought '' The only thing I love about Wesker is the sex. But I loved almost everything about William. ''

She felt tears coming from her eyes '' William, I'm so sorry '' she muttered to herself before she started to cry.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Rebecca walked to school and thought about what Billy said yesterday. The memory warmed her heart, even when he was dead he still loved her.

She walked and saw Claire and Steve kissing at the entrance of the school. Rebecca noticed that Claire had her normal tan now and not the same paleness as yesterday.

She watched them and smiled '' They look so happy.'' Then she lost her smile and murmured '' Just like me and Billy were. ''

Claire noticed Rebecca and pulled away from Steve '' See you later Steve, Class is soon starting! ''

'' Yeah, see you. '' He answered a little disappointed.

Steve walked to the classroom and Rebecca came walked up to Claire.

Claire smiled '' You came! '' then she hugged Rebecca.

'' Of course I came! Can't let you be alone for too long! '' Rebecca answered with a big fake grin on her face.

Claire lost her smile '' You still can't get him out of you mind? ''

'' It will take some time, but he wants me to be happy. He told me. ''

'' He told you? What do you mean? ''

Rebecca turned around '' You will think I'm crazy if I tell you. ''

Claire lifted one of her arms and puts it on Rebecca's shoulder '' I'm your friend, whatever you say I believe you. ''

Rebecca turned around and looked at Claire '' I saw his ghost yesterday, he told me to forget him and be happy. That's what he wanted me to be. ''

She turned around in embarrassment '' You probably think I'm crazy now. ''

Claire just smiled '' There is more between heaven and earth then the things we know. You aren't crazy, many people have seen ghosts. ''

Claire smiled and showed some teeth. Rebecca noticed that Claire had some very long and sharp teeth.

'' I guess we have to go to class now. '' Claire said and started to walk towards the school.

Rebecca followed.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Rebecca got out from the bathroom and noticed Chris and Jill standing in a corner talking.

She walked up to them '' Hey! Can you answer a question for me? ''

Jill and Chris nodded and Rebecca continued '' What up with Claire? Sometimes she has a tan other times she is as pale as a dead body.''

Jill looked at Chris '' Should we tell her? ''

Rebecca tilted her head to the side '' Tell me what? ''

Chris sighed '' Claire isn't a human, she is a vampire. ''

Rebecca looked at them '' You are joking. ''

Jill shook her head '' I wish we did. ''

''So, Claire killed Steve A? ''

Chris nodded and Rebecca got furious '' Why haven't you told the police! ''

They didn't say a word and Rebecca turned around and ran back to class.

But on the way she meet Claire

'' A trip to the toilet doesn't take that long. '' Claire said with a smile.

Rebecca was still angry '' I know what you are! I'm going to tell the police!''

Claire lifted Rebecca up by the t-shirt and held her up against the wall ''I don't think so.''

'' If you are going to kill me at least do it fast. '' Rebecca said and closed her eyes.

'' I would never do that, but I can do something that I know that you will say yes to ''

'' There is nothing you can do to stop me from telling the police. ''

Claire smiled and whispered into Rebecca's ear '' I can resurrect Billy. ''

AN: I'm going to my cabin with my parents so I can't update for at least one week.

Well tell me what you liked and what you disliked.

AND NEVER FORGET TO R&R! :P :P :P :P :P :P


	16. Preparations

A Vampire Tale

Chapter 16: Preparations

Rebecca could not believe her ears, were it even possible to resurrect Billy?

Claire looked at her with questioning eyes '' Do we have a deal? I will resurrect Billy if you don't tell anyone what I'm. ''

Rebecca had a hard time finding her voice and when she was able to speak, it was very low and trembling '' W-W-W-What's t-t-t-the catch? T-T-There is always a c-catch about things like t-t-t-these. ''

Claire smiled at the girl '' You are a smart girl indeed. The only catch about this is that Billy will become a vampire, but he has been dead for some days now so if we wait for a long time it will be impossible to do it. ''

Rebecca swallowed. Is this a good idea? Will it end up ok? Questions like these went though her head, but the biggest question of all was. Would Billy like it?

Claire saw the hesitation in Rebecca's eyes '' The process takes some time and will not work of we stop in the middle of it, so you can stop it at anytime. ''

Rebecca nodded '' Ok, we have a deal. ''

Claire smiled and nodded '' Do you know If he has any family or relatives? ''

Rebecca thought a while before answering '' His mom and dad died in a plane accident some years ago and I think he doesn't have any uncle or aunt, but he has a grandmother. ''

Claire nodded '' Where is his body? ''

Rebecca looked at Claire '' It would be easier to talk if you put me down. ''

Claire muttered a ' sorry ' and puts her down '' Can you answer my question now? ''

'' The body is still at the hospital. ''

Claire bit her lower lip and sighed '' That can become a problem. We need to get this body to the place his ghost was last seen, in other words you room. ''

'' Why? Aren't you just going to bite him? ''

Claire looked at the younger girl '' To bite only works when the victim is alive, if the victim is dead we need to do a ritual, and the easiest place to do the ritual is the place where his ghost were last seen. ''

Rebecca looked at Claire confused '' But the hospital won't be that big of a problem, you do not have a reflection.''

'' Nope, the vampire tales you have heard is only about the greatest vampire in history, Dracula. He was the only one with those powers. The rest of the vampires only have super speed and the teeth. People were that stupid to think that because you have one that can do those things make's everyone able to do it. And even if I had those powers it would still be weird too see a floating corpse on the video cameras, don't you agree? ''

Rebecca nodded in agreement and was about to ask another question but Claire spoke before she could open her mouth '' I understand that you have more questions but we should go to class now, wonder what we are doing if we don't show up soon. Let's go to 'The Drinking Fly' after school and continue from there, ok? ''

Rebecca nodded and they headed for their class.

On the other side of the corridor stood Cecilia and took a picture of Claire holding Rebecca onto the wall, but she didn't hear what they were talking about.

Yet she smiled evilly '' Cheating Claire and now a violent Claire, how can this get any better? ''

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Two police officers walked to the school. One of the officers was a young newbie and the other had been a cop for some years. They had worried expressions on their faces.

The young cop looked at the older cop '' This has to be the hardest part about this job ''

The older cop nodded '' Yes, it is. Why did you become a cop anyway? ''

The young cop looked at the school before answering '' To catch bastards how has done things like that. However did that in the forest seems to know what to do. ''

The other cop smiled '' Yeah, put on some lighter fluid and set it on fire. Come on every one can do that! We were lucky to find this necklace with the ashes. ''

'' I don't mean it like that! Either this was murder and the person who did it had prepared or it was just something that happened. But if it was an accident why hide and burn the body? ''

The old cop sighed '' Who wants to come up to the police station and say ' Eh.. hey I just killed a guy on abbey road, Please don't send me to prison! '? Nope there is almost never any that tells that they have injured a man or murdered on. ''

They young cop and the old cop walked down the corridors and looked for the right classroom.

They stopped in front of the door and knocked.

A teacher opened the door and looked at the two men '' Can I help you officers? ''

The old cop looked around before speaking ''Yes, we have something to tell to a boy named Alfred Ashford. Can we talk to him for some minutes? ''

The teacher nodded and told Alfred to get up and talk to the two officers.

When they closed the door Alfred jawed and smiled '' Thank you for getting me out of that hell hole. Now what do you want to tell me? ''

The young officer took out the necklace from one of his pockets and handed it to Alfred '' Is this your sisters necklace? ''

Alfred looked at the necklace and felt his jaw drop '' Yes it is! Have you found her? ''

The old cop looked serious at Alfred '' We found this with a pile of ashes, we think that you sister has been murdered and her body burned. ''

Alfred was shocked, who would want to kill Alexia? '' Y-Y-You must b-b-be wrong! '' He yelled to the cops then he fell to his knees and started to sob '' This just can't be true! It just can't! '' was all the cops heard between Alfred's sobs.

When he stopped the sobbing he looked at the two in front of him '' You must be joking now? This is just a joke? ''

The young cops looked at Alfred. When his sister was murdered by a crazy man in London some years ago he felt the same.

The old cop looked at his and gave him the ' Your turn to talk ' expression.

The cop gathered his voice and spoke to Alfred '' I have to tell you that this is not a joke. ''

Alfred felt tears in his eyes but kept them there '' Can I….. See the ashes? ''

'' If you want to then no one can stop you. ''

They young cop went into the class room and told the teacher that Alfred wasn't going to come back to school today.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Claire and Rebecca sat in 'The Drinking Fly' and looked at each other. There was a band playing and causing lots of noise.

Claire sighed '' Just ask anything you want to ask Rebecca. ''

'' That's the hard part, I don't know where to begin. ''

'' Start with the thing that's nagging you the most. ''

Rebecca swallowed '' How did you become a vampire? ''

That question surprised Claire '' I thought we wear going to talk about Billy? Well well, if that's what you want to know I might as well answer the question. Back in 1883 I gave birth to my daughter Julia, I almost died from the blood loss and the doctor was a vampire, the whole town knew this but because of that he had saved many of us we let him live there. My husband at that time Ian was desperate, he didn't want me to die. The doctor and Ian made a deal that I agreed to, the doctor would save me but for exchange he wanted some of my blood. I agreed to the terms and well, here I am. ''

'' So you chose this? ''

Claire nodded '' Yes, I would rather be alive as a vampire then be dead and leave a man and child. ''

Rebecca nodded slowly '' What happens to the victim's body? Does it get all of the powers and teeth in an instant? ''

Claire shook her head '' The body has to learn its new abilities and it's also a very pain full. ''

'' How long will this transformation take? ''

'' It depends on the host. If the host accepts that he is and will be a vampire the transformation will take less time, if not I will take some moths, maybe even years. ''

Rebecca was silent for a good time and wondered if she even wanted to know more.

Claire broke the silence once again '' But you should know this, the ritual is….. breath taking. We need to be alone while doing it. I also need some things to do it. ''

Rebecca looked at the older woman '' Like what? ''

Claire looked at Rebecca with serious eyes '' we need candles, a sword and blood… lots of blood. ''

Rebecca's eyes widened '' A sword? Why a sword? ''

Claire looked around to see if someone heard Rebecca, lucky for her the band played so loud that no one heard a word

'' Keep you voice down Rebecca. We need the sword because we need to make and entrance for his soul. The mouth, nose, ears and eyes are too small to enter. We need to make a hole in his stomach large Enoch that his soul can get inside and quickly regain control of his body. That is only one thing that could go wrong. ''

'' What? ''

Claire sighed '' if his body has been dead for too long I will not be able to resurrect him. ''

Rebecca looked down and let a tear roll down her cheek '' But there is still a chance, right? ''

'' I don't know. Only if his body hasn't been shut down for too long, yet again this is all up to the body. ''

Rebecca swallowed and made up her mind '' When are we going to get started`''

AN: Ok this is delayed, I wrote this 3 times! The stupid computer shut down and I had forgotten to save.

Well anyway click the blue button named REVIWE to stop my Viking invasion! :P :P :P :P


	17. Unexpected

A Vampire Tale

Chapter 17: Unexpected

Claire and Rebecca were in Rebecca's house think about how to find a way to get Billy's body out without being seen, it was harder then they though.

Rebecca was sitting on her bed and tried to find a way so hard that her brain began to hurt.

Claire was going round in circles and trying to see an opening, a way to retrieve Billy's body. Suddenly it hit her '' His room were close to the emergence exit right? ''

Rebecca looked at her and nodded, Claire continued '' We can the body down those stairs, there isn't any cameras there. ''

She smiled at her idea but Rebecca was more skeptical '' But hoe are we going to get the body here? We can't just carry him through the streets! ''

'' We can get Chris to wait outside the exit and put the body inside the jeep. ''

'' But will Chris agree to this? ''

'' He owes me a favor, this is the best way that we can do it, are you with me becca? ''

Rebecca looked at Claire and nodded '' Yes, I'm with you Claire. ''

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Alfred was looking at the remains of his sister, there were only ashes. He turned around and looked at the oldest officer and were on the edge of crying '' Find this bastard who did this, I don't care how much it takes. JUST FIND THE PERSON THAT FUCKING DID THIS! ''

The old officer gave an assuring smile '' Of course we will, I promise that before this month is over, we will have the murderer behind bars. ''

Alfred turned around and walked out of the crime scene and thought to himself '' Steve Burnside, you will pay for this! ''

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Steve were sitting in the living room waiting for his dad, the man had gotten out of the apartment and surely to a bar.

'' Why did you have to come dad? Just why? Now that everything were going so fine and you just had to show up ''

He heard a loud slam on the door and opened it to see his father lying on the floor in front of the apartment. Steve sighed and dragged his father inside the apartment and lay him down on the sofa.

'' Looks like he is going to be out for a while, maybe I can call Claire and go to a cinema ''

Steve got his phone and pressed dialed Claire's cell phone number.

He waited a for some time before Claire answered '' Hello ''

Steve smiled when he heard her voice, it made him feel like there was nothing wrong in the world '' Hey Claire, I were wondering if you wanted to go to a movie or something like that. ''

'' Sorry, I promised Rebecca that we would do some shopping today, maybe another day? ''

'' Yeah, see you at school. ''

He hung up and sighed, what was he supposed to do? There was nothing to do in the apartment, waiting for his dad to wake up could take hours. Then an idea popped in his head.

Got dialed a number on his cell phone and waited for someone to answer.

'' Hello? ''

'' Hey Olivia! I wondered if you wanted to watch a movie at the cinema. ''

On the other end Olivia felt her hearth starting to pump faster and harder '' Eh…. Sure, when are you going to pick me up? ''

'' In some minutes '' Steve grabbed his car keys '' I'm going to the car right now. ''

'' Ok, see you soon Steve! '' Olivia hung up and ran to her room and looked for a nice tank-top and jeans. '' Ok Olivia, this is nothing big, do not dress up to much but do not dress up to little either.

She got her favorite Marilyn Manson t-shirt where it stood: if I was your vampire, and some black jeans.

She heard the door bell and ran to open it. When she opened the door, Steve was standing in his normal outfit and a big black jacket '' Ready to go Oliv? ''

Olivia blushed a little by the name and shook her head '' I need to do something real fast, come in for a sec. ''

Steve smiled and stepped inside while Olivia ran into her room and added some blush ( not that she needed it xD ) and eyeliner. She went to the living room and saw Steve looking at the pictures inside her phone.

He looked at her and smiled '' You are looking good Oliv, and nice pictures! ''

She blushed and smiled '' Thank you Steven, ready to go? ''

'' Yeah. ''

Steve and Olivia got out of the apartment and she locked the door, then they got into the car and drove to the cinemas.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

'' YOU ARE GOING TO WHAT? '' Chris yelled through the phone, he were at Jill's house so they had to call him.

'' No need to yell Christopher! And yes we are going to turn Billy into a vampire. '' Claire answered in a harsh tone.

'' Are you two crazy? Would Billy approve to this? ''

Claire sighed '' Billy loved Rebecca and you know that! He saved her! I don't think that he would mind to spend his eternity with her! ''

'' ….. Ok, but I'm coming alone, I do not want Jill to have anything with this! ''

'' Thank you Chris! Come to Rebecca's house and pick us up there. ''

Claire hung up and went inside Rebecca's room, the bed was now in the middle of the room and there were any candles on the floor, shelves and around the bed, there was a small sword on one of the shelf's and under the bed was a pentagram painted in blood.

Rebecca looked at Claire '' Why is there a pentagram made in blood on my floor? ''

'' I honestly don't know, never done this before, I only remember my doctor doing this on me, only without cutting into my body… but relax, it's a big possibility that it will work! ''

She looked at Claire and nodded, this was the only chance they had to get Billy back, and she wasn't going to let it slip away.

They heard a car coming in on the drive way and went out to see who it was. They saw Chris looking at them and went up to them.

'' Claire and Rebecca, are you sure this is a good idea? What if we get busted? ''

Claire smiled at his worry '' Relax Chris, we will be able to do this, let's get going! ''

All three of them got inside the jeep, Chris started the jeep and drove towards the hospital.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Steve and Olivia were standing and looking at the films that the cinema was going to show today.

'' How about this one? '' Olivia asked in an unsure voice and pointed at the new twilight movie.

Steve nodded and smiled at her '' Sure, must be creepy to have a vampire boyfriend or girlfriend. You will never know what to suspect! ''

'' Yeah, but it would also be a little sexy to, you know feeding on each other in a way of expressing their love for each other. '' Olivia blushed and looked away after saying that.

She didn't know what Steve would say _'' What if he thinks that I'm crazy or weird, I should never have said that! ''_

Steve smiled at her and took one arm around her shoulder '' You are special Oliv, but that's one of the things I love about you! ''

Olivia flushed her and love in the same sentence coming from Steve, she never thought that it would ever happen.

They went into the cinema and the movie started

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Chris parked his car outside the emergence exit and stopped the car '' You want me to wait here while you get the body? ''

Claire nodded '' Yeah, me and Rebecca will get the body and get it into the backseat, you will start the car and drive back to Rebecca's house, get it? ''

He nodded and Claire and Rebecca got out off the jeep and went up the stairs. Claire were going first and checked the hallways at each floor before getting to the 4th floor and saw Billy's room.

She gave Rebecca a signal and they ran into the room, Billy was lying there and were even more pale then they remembered.

Claire picked Billy up bridal style and looked at Rebecca '' You have to see if the coast is clear. ''

She nodded and went to the door and looked around in the hallway, there wasn't a single soul. She gave Claire a signal and ran to the emergence exit and quickly went down the stairs.

They got into the jeep without any problem and secured Billy's body and started to drive to Rebecca's house.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Chris got into Rebecca's room and gasped '' Is all this necessary Claire? ''

Claire nodded and placed Billy's body on the bed and got the sword. She looked at Chris and Rebecca '' Are you ready? ''

They nodded and Claire started to cut a hole in Billy's stomach and started to whisper some words that were impossible to understand. The pentagram under the bed began to glow and air rushed into the room. After a while the pentagram stopped to glow and Claire looked at Billy.

'' We have to wait and see if it has worked. ''

Chris and Rebecca nodded, Rebecca held her hand together and prayed a small prayer before looking at Billy '' Lord, please get Billy back, I would do anything for that, amen ''

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Steve and Olivia came out of the cinema and went to the car, they talked and laughed the entire ride back to Olivia's home.

She got her keys and opened the door before looking at Steve '' Thank you Steve, I had a wonderful night, I hope that you would like to do this again sometime. '' she said shyly

Steve smiled at her '' Yeah, we could try to do this again, but I have to go now, you know my dad. ''

She nodded and kissed Steve on the cheek and went inside leaving Steve blushing outside.

She got her phone to see if she had got any calls while she was gone, when she had pressed her pin code she looked at the screen with wide eyes, Steve had been one picture away from the Leon kissing Claire picture.

She smiled to herself '' Maybe God hadn't forgotten about her. ''

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Claire was inside her and Chris's apartment, she was alone because Chris was sleeping at Jill's house. She had failed resurrecting Billy, they waited 2 hours but nothing happened.

In the end they gave it up and drove him back to the hospital.

Claire sighed and sat down on the sofa and turned on the television, she were on the local new channel, there was a man with white hair and blue eye wearing a suite.

The man started to talk '' We have just been informed that in Raccoon City Hospital there has been a terrible event, there were found two corpses with their necks broken. One of the victims is a doctor while the other is a nurse. There has also been stolen a corpse from the hospital, the body belonged to a Billy Coen, how died this week.

Claire gasped it had worked.

AN: I'M BACK! :P my old laptop crashed and I didn't get one before the vacation was over. That's just my luck xD

Oh and I have gotten a new idea for a fanfic, Tell me what you think!

Claire was sitting on a big rock crying, she were on her way to ask Steve if he wanted to be her boyfriend, when she saw him making out with….

She burst out into tears again '' Steve… why did you have to be gay ''

She saw him making out with Alfred.

Ok. I know that that's short but I wanted it to be quick! :P

I'm going to go through some chapters and correct some errors, so I won't be writing until I'm done with that.

NEVER EVER FORGET TO R&R! :P :P :P


	18. What's Going On?

A Vampire Tale

Chapter 18: What's Happening?

Claire looked at the television with her mouth open, it worked, the ritual worked! There was only one problem, where were Billy now?

She sat down and rubbed her temples '' This is just perfect! Billy is out there somewhere and he doesn't even know about what will happen too him soon! Why does it have to happen? ''Her eyes snapped open when she remembered something ''Rebecca! She is in danger! ''

She ran to the telephone and dialed Rebecca's number '' Answer damn it! ''

'' Hello? You are talking to Rebecca. ''

Claire smiled when she heard her voice '' Becca! Billy is back! But I don't know where he is, you should be very careful becca. ''

On the other side Rebecca raised an eyebrow '' How do you even know that Billy is alive? And it's Billy we are talking about! He won't hurt me! ''

'' I know that he is alive because in the hospital two people were killed and his body is missing! It's the only explanation! And Yeah I know, but when you are a vampire, then the person you love's blood will be more delicious than anything else! I meet vampire how told me that he had killed the woman he loved and sucked all her blood to the bone, he never forgave himself for that. But the point is that he might lose his control and go berserk! If you see him then run as fast you can away! ''

'' … Ok Claire, I trust you, ''

Claire sighed '' Good Rebecca, see you at school tomorrow then. Bye bye. ''

'' Yeah, bye. ''

Claire sat the phone back where she got it, and looked into the fridge and saw that she didn't have any blood left.

She sighed and shook her head '' To much blood into the pentagram I guess '' then she got to the door and got out into the dark streets.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Steve got into his apartment and hung up his jacket '' Craig, I'm home. ''

He didn't get a respond and he sighed '' How much did you drink? '' he asked quietly and went to the sofa to look at his dad, but he wasn't there. He stated to look around his apartment but Craig was not where to be found.

Steve sighed once more and sat down '' He will come back sooner or later. ''

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Claire were walking down the streets looking for a homeless guy that she could suck the blood out of and throw into the woods without anyone noticing.

She felt an arm come around her shoulder '' Hello there sexy! How much for some hours? ''

Claire could smell the alcohol from his breath and smiled, she turned around and kissed him on the lips, driving him into a back alley.

'' Oh you are a wild one I see ''

Claire pressed him into a wall and took her hands around his neck, he answered by squishing her ass. She smiled and broke the kiss '' Bye bye little man. ''

Then she bit his neck hard and started to suck his blood, the man was too drunk to scream, he fell down and died while Claire sucked his blood.

Claire smirked and started to bottle his blood '' First time my meal has come to me instead of the other way around! ''

She bends down and took the man's wallet and looked at the back of his credit card. When she saw the name of the man she gasped, Craig Burnside.

Claire puts the wallet back into the jacket of Craig and took the bottles of blood with her. She ran back to her apartment and thought about what had just happened. She had just killed a man with Burnside as a last name, he might even have been related to Steve.

'' This isn't good! '' She yelled in frustration and looked at the bottles with blood '' I guess I will keep them for now, I do not have any blood left at all! ''

Claire went to her coffin and got some sleep before the morning, it was going to be school tomorrow and she needed a little rest.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Jill let out a big jaw and looked at Chris how where laying right next to her, she smiled and kisses his forehead.

She stretched got out of her parent's bed, Jill's bed was too small for both of them so they decided to take her parents bed. She walked to the kitchen and started to make some pancakes for herself and Chris.

She quickly got all the required items and made the pancake liquid and started to make the first pancake when she felt two strong arms around her stomach

'' I woke up and missed something beautiful next to me '' Chris said in a tired but comforting tone and smiled at her.

''Oh shush Chris! You are making me blush! ''

'' Good, the blush makes you look even more beautiful! ''

Jill's face turned as red as a tomato and she continued to make pancakes while Chris sat down at a Chair close to the kitchen table.

'' Smells good Jill! ''

She smiled at her boyfriend and went back to the pancakes. Chris got an old newspaper and looked at the old news.

Chris smiled as he saw the school photograph in the Newspaper '' Jill, come and look photograph in the old newspaper! ''

Jill laid another pancake on a plate with pancakes and went to Chris. She smiled as she saw the picture it were from the start of the school year, they could see everyone in their class and Rebecca's and Claire's class '' Maybe we can give it to Rebecca. '' she said after a short silence.

Chris looked at her confused '' Why? ''

She pointed at one person in the far corner to the left '' Because Billy is there, if I remember correctly, she didn't have any pictures of him, they had just started to date so they hadn't taken any pictures. ''

Chris looked at her and nodded, he knew that it would mean a much for Rebecca if they gave her this.

Jill finished the last pancake on the plate with pancakes and got it to the table '' Breakfast is ready! ''

Chris smiled at her and began eating, Jill sat down and did the same.

After some minutes the pancakes was gone and Chris looked at the clock '' Shit, we have to go now! ''

They got their backpacks and went to Chris's jeep and drove to school.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Steve parked his car in the schools parking lot and got his backpack from the backseat. '' Where is Craig? He didn't come home yesterday!

Steve locked the car and went to the school yard. When he got into the school yard he saw the different groups chatting, laughing and having fun.

He saw his friends and ran up to them '' Hey guys! How are you doing? ''

'' We are all good. ''

Steve smiled and he got into their conversation, after a while he saw Claire '' be right back guys! ''

They nodded but Olivia looked at Claire with eyes full of hate.

Steve ran up to Claire and gave her a peak on the lips '' Do you have any plans for tonight Claire? ''

She looked at him and nodded '' Yeah, I have something very important to do tonight Steve, maybe we can do something later. ''

Claire left before he even could reply. He shook his head and went back to his group.

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Rebecca was at her locker, getting her books for math, when she saw a note inside her locker. She opened it and read it, her eyes widen ' Rebecca, meet me in the woods 24.00 tonight. ' It was Billy's handwriting.

AN: Sorry for delay! :( I have been trying to get back to my routine, and its hard xD I feel asleep while chatting with someone around this time (01.21).

I know that this was short but I have a mayor writers block and I only know that the next chapter is also going to be short, that's all I know at the moment. So if you have any ideas, then tell me! =) that would help me a lot! :P

I'm also going to focus more on 'Healing A Shattered Soul' so there may be longer time before each update.

And there is one thing that you can do to make my day, Press the blue button! :P


	19. Sorry

Sorry, but i think that i will stop on Vampiric Love. I do not find it interessting anymore and i think that it horribly written. I may start on a rewrite but not sure, I will not take the story down for if someone liked it then I will let it say.

Yet again, sorry.

-Meandor711


End file.
